


Strictly Speaking

by KhaoticKween



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Catholic School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Softball, conversion therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaoticKween/pseuds/KhaoticKween
Summary: Thalia Grace is a wild child with a thing for parties and hot girls. When her father decides she's gone to far she gets shipped off to an old friend of his. Thalia will learn a lesson staying with the strict military family that attends organized sporting events as well as the Catholic church regularly. If that lesson has everything to do with the tall, dark haired, Reyna and nothing at all to do with staying on the straight and narrow then so be it.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. I’m only Happy When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This was a request/inspiration that my sister gave me back in December and I didn't want to post it until I had done. I have not read any of The Trials of Apollo so please don't hold me accountable for anything that contradicts that. This entire story is completed and edited. (mostly) I'm hoping to do at least weekly postings on it. 
> 
> Warnings: Throughout this fic you will find mentioning of underage parties, cussing, anti-lgbt slurring, depictions of conversion therapy, minor suggestions of abuse, suggestions violence, hate speech, etc. 
> 
> Please enjoy the story, let me know what you think.

**I’m only Happy When It Rains**  
_“I only smile in the dark”_

********

********

The car rolled to a stop in front of a modest house. It matched the entire neighborhood. Green lawns in perfect squares. Pale brown trim and cream-colored walls. The occasional bike nearby the basketball hoops. She couldn’t even remember when they officially left the city, hell she couldn’t even remember where the last Walmart was at this point.  


“You’re brooding.”  


Thalia sighed and rolled her eyes as she glanced back at her father. She went back and forth from twisting her eyebrow piercing to flicking her lip ring. He black slacks had a crease pressed firmly in the middle. His gray beard was trimmed neatly along his jawline. Thalia was sure he had been rereading the same predownloaded articles on the tablet the entire car ride just to make sure he didn’t have to acknowledge her. The black shirt he wore was crisp but the electric blue tie he wore matched the eyes that were glaring at her from behind square, unnecessary spectacles. She glared back with eyes that matched his, she would never admit sharing any quality with her father other than the color of their eyes despite the claims about their stubbornness. “The show’s over Dad, we can go back any time now.”  


“What show? You’re going whether you like it or not.” He sighed and crossed one leg over the other. Carefully, he set the tablet down between them. “Your mother has a tour. I have several business trips. You’ve proven yourself incapable of handling yourself.”  


“It was one incident,” snapped Thalia, that you caught me she thought to herself. It hadn’t been pretty, but the girl had been. She had short spiky blond hair and her lips tasted like licorice and Rockstar when her father came home early, crashed her party, and caught her in the bedroom with the girl, Jessie, Thalia recalled her name. Before her there had been Crystal with the pretty painted fingernails, Ashley with the long brown hair, Whitney with her icy blue eyes, and even Amy who wanted to know what it was like to kiss a girl. The list continued, but the car came to a stop. “Dad, seriously?  
Her door opened, and their driver held a hand out for her. She stalked past him.  


“Really?”  


“This will be good for you. It should help you find some direction in your life so you’re not taking everything for granted. You may even enjoy the new perspective, and if nothing else, you can get these ridiculous notions out of your head.” Her father had stepped out of the car and looked at the house in front of them. He tugged on his cufflinks and then glanced at the driver. “Bring her things inside, they’ll show you where to put it down.”  


“Yes Mr. Grace,” said the driver with a bob of his head.  


Thalia wrestled the guitar case out of the driver’s hands. “I’ll take this.”  


Mr. Grace walked casually up to the front door as his daughter stalked beside him and the driver was forced to rush along. They waited on the front door as the driver juggled two suitcases and managed to push the doorbell.  


A man with a buzzed flat top haircut opened the door. “Grace,” he said as he stuck out his hand.  


“Staff Sergeant Ramirez-Arellano, good to see you again,” said her father and Thalia rolled her eyes as the two men shook hands. “Where is your wife?”  
“She’s a Major now, it keeps her busy and away from home, but she should be home in the next few months. This must be your girl, Thalia?” The man stepped aside and gestured for them to come in. “How’s your boy?”  


“Oh Jason is excellent. Cross Country Champion this spring at State. He has his head on his shoulders right that boy.” Mr. Grace chuckled and then looked at Thalia. “I told you about the issues we are having with this one though.”  


“Shame it had to happen to a man like yourself,” said the Staff Sergeant quietly. “Any idea the cause?”  


“None. Too lax with her early years perhaps? Teen rebellion taken too far now? I’m hoping some time with you will help her understand she needs to think about her choices and focus on not fraternizing especially in such vile ways. I couldn’t believe it Julian.”  


“I’m standing right here.” Thalia huffed and folded her arms. That brought the men’s attention back to her.  


The Staff Sergeant huffed. “Down the hall first door on the right.”  


Thalia nodded and trudged away, the driver following.  


“My oldest is on shore leave for a few months. So, we have it arranged for her to bunk in with my youngest until Hylla leaves, they’re the same age I believe, Grace. She will be an excellent influence for her.”  


“Your youngest a Cadet like Hylla then, Julian?”  


“No Grace, she has sports, but she might enlist after high school.”  


“You’ve got to be kidding me, Derek?” Thalia stopped in the room she was supposed to be staying in.  


The driver chuckled. “Hey you got caught kid. This, this could be worse.”  


“That’s not even a real bunk bed,” she gestured to the bed. It was a loft style that obviously had the desk that belonged under it shoved out of the way and another small twin bed was placed on a trundle frame under it. “There’s no wifi, I checked.” She waved her phone in front of him. “Look at this place, what kind of monster lives here?” She gestured to a bookshelf on the side of the room, filled with actual books. “A boring nerd?” Another shelf had a few trophies of various sizes on it. “Over achiever much?” She picked up a soft brown leather mass that flapped open when she looked at it. “What the hell is this even?” Thalia groaned and flopped into a chair next to the desk. “Damn it!” she jumped up with a yellow ball in her hand. “Seriously? Booby traps? What is this chick a serial killer?” Thalia had opened a drawer in the dresser. “Look Derek, just look she folds her underwear, she’s nuts! And they’re boxers? What the hell? Why are they padded?”  


“They’re not underwear, they’re sliding shorts.” The black garment was ripped from Thalia’s hands as a taller young woman stood in front of her. “Why are you going through my stuff?”  


Thalia should have glared at Derek for laughing, but at some point, this tall dark-haired beauty walked into the room. Her black eyes were ablaze with anger. Her black hair was plaited back tightly. She stood probably five inches taller than Thalia her long legs were only covered in a black and red plaid skirt; her red socks rose to her knees. The black blazer was open with a red tie loosened underneath. Around the white collar of her shirt.  


Thalia cleared her throat, ran one hand through her black hair making sure the blue streak draped nicely over her eyes while tucking her other hand in her black skinny jeans. Her shoulders hunched a little under her leather jacket and hoped her high tops were scuff free. “Hi there, I’m Thalia Grace.” Thalia got up much closer than appropriate glancing down the other’s back. “Mind if I ask where you keep your wings angel?”  


“Down, you creep,” she said while shoving her way past Thalia.  


Thalia grinned. “Only if you say please first. What’s your name babe?”  


The taller young woman turned on her. “I am Reyna Avilla Ramirez Arellano, this is my room, and you’re on my last nerve already.


	2. Sugar we’re going down swinging

**Sugar we’re going down swinging**  
_“More than you bargained far”_

“So what’s with the manservant you’ve got going on here?” Reyna shouldered her way past Derek in the small room. The duffle bag slammed into her suitcase as she passed by. She threw the bag on the floor. Reyna grabbed something off the top bunk of the bed and then rolled her eyes when she saw the suitcase. “Once Hyl’s gone, you’re out of my room.”  
Derek set the bags down and sidled out the door as he noticed that spark in Thalia’s eye as she was about to let her temper get the worse of her. “If there’s nothing else, Thalia.” He didn’t wait around.  


“I don’t even want to be in this room.”  


Reyna turned on her with a glare. “I didn’t want you here either. There’s the door.”  


“Listen there sweetheart this isn’t my choice either, you think I want to be living here in this little house? I haven’t seen a single TV over 40”. There’s no pool. I’m stuck sharing a room, with you of all people. You’re supposed to be teaching me how to be some sort of ‘better person’ because evidently my dad has some issue with me being a lesbian.” Thalia threw her hands up on the air and then turned, getting right up in Reyna’s face. “You’re not going get me on the straight and narrow. You’re probably so far in the closet you’ve been living in Narnia!”  


“Shut your mouth you runty little bitch!” Reyna didn’t back up, if anything she looked like she got taller.  


Thalia smirked when she found the chink in the armor. “Why? Afraid of Daddy finding out you’re probably some closeted bull dyke?”  


Then the pain erupted across Thalia’s head and the world went bright white before it faded out to darkness.  


xXx  


The ice burned against her skin when she first pressed it there. Julian took the ice from her and wrapped it in a towel before handing it back to her. Thalia hissed but the ice helped as the black bruise was already spreading across her eye.  


“Like I said Grace, Reyna’s tough, she’ll help get your wildcat here whipped into shape in no time.” The Staff Sergeant stepped back and looked at his own daughter. “But Reyna, you need to show more control.”  


“I’m not putting up with slander from a flat foot like her.” Reyna sat on the edge of the counter, finally changed into her practice clothes. “Besides I have practice tonight.”  


“Thalia, you’re going to behave. You’re going to learn. Then, after that you can come home.” the older man glared down at his daughter. “Take care. I’m trusting you Julian.”  


With that the man left, not a second glance given to Thalia. The short haired girl looked at Reyna and huffed.  


“Take Thalia with you, show her around the neighborhood.”  


“But papa, I was going to hang out with Nico afterwards,” protested the girl as she jumped down off the counter.  


Julian shot his daughter a glare, his black eyes matching her. “I don’t care. And be home early. We have church tomorrow morning.”  
“Yes papa,” sighed the girl. “Hurry up I’m not going to be late.”  


“You’re not going to let me sleep the next months away you Mr. Ramirez Arellano?” Thalia winced and poked the side of her face and then winced again.  


“Not a chance.” The man stood up. “Get going.”  


Thalia’s shoulders slumped and she followed reyna outside to a bright red Jeep Wrangler. She opened the passenger seat and went to crawl in and found another bright yellow ball. “Seriously? Why the hell are these everywhere?”  


“I need them.” Thalia took the softball and tossed it in the back seat.  


Reyna started the jeep and proceeded to wait as Thalia climbed in and sat. The vehicle did not move. Thalia looked at Reyna with an expectant roll of her eyes.  


“Waiting on you,” said Thalia with a pointed look at the seatbelt latch.  


Thalia’s eyes rolled as she gave in. “Oh my god. You’re a piece of work.” She decided she was going to spend the rest of the short trip scowling at her surroundings. She slipped a pair of blue aviators out of her packet and set them gently on her nose as she glanced out the window.  


Reyna smirked and shifted the jeep into gear, backing them up on to the road as they took off. The houses coming into the little suburb were just as similar as the ones in the middle of it. It took almost no time at all to get to a little park, bleachers lining one side of the dirt covered field. Trees edged it providing plenty of shade. Several teenage girls were already out on the field milling about. Reyna slung a bag over her shoulder and walked towards the bleachers where a younger boy was lounging across the benches. He had sloppy black hair, black jeans, an untucked white shirt, and a permanent scowl on his face. His dark eyes glanced up at Reyna when she approached, he smirked when he saw Thalia in tow.  


“You can sit here,” said Reyna as she gestured to the bleachers. “Stay out of trouble.”  


“I see your guest finally got here,” mumbled the boy.  


Reyna snorted. “This is Thalia. Thalia, this is Nico.”  


The boy’s black hair flopped aside as he leaned his head to look at her. “It’s a pleasure.” He stuck his hand out limply.  


Thalia shook his hand lightly and sat on the bench just below him while kicking one foot up on the bench she sat on. “This probably isn’t the best place to be taking me if this is supposed to be my great gay conversion therapy.” Thalia laughed as a few of the girls started stretching out on the field. The aviators on her face were blue and dark but she pulled them down her nose a little to watch the girls on the field.  


“Shit,” mumbled Reyna as she started to jog towards the field. “Make sure she doesn’t get in trouble please. Or ogle my teammates.”  


Nico chuckled but stayed settled on his seat. He glanced up at Thalia. “I see you had a warm welcome.” He tapped the spot near his left eye.  


“Reyna’s a bitch.” Thalia settled in.  


Nico’s laugh sounded raspy. “She can be. What got you sent to living with the Ramirez Arellanos?”  


“Threw a party, got caught making out with a chick.”  


“Girlfriend?”  


Thalia laughed. “Oh eff that, I’m not being landed that easily.” Thalia scooted up a seat to sit closer to Nico. “Seriously though, look at them. How is this supposed to make me straight?” Thalia laughed out loud and gestured towards the girls on the field as they ran the fence line. Thalia let out a wolf whistle and winked at a caramel skinned girl with curled hair.  


“She’s got a boyfriend.” Nico rolled his head back nonchalantly.  


Thalia shot a glare at the younger boy. “Just because there’s a goalie doesn’t mean you can’t score.”  


“Not with her,” he said with a shrug.  


“Let me guess you’re her boyfriend?” Thalia sighed and slumped.  


Nico shook his head. “Nope. Brother.”  


“Gah, ah geez, sorry.” Thalia grimaced. “I know it sucks hearing people hit on your siblings.”  


Nico shrugged. “I’ve been dealing with Frank for years.”  


“Surprising,” she said while she watched him rummage in a pocket of his jeans.  


He opened a pack a gum and offered her a piece, which she took graciously. “You’re going to be in for a lot of surprises”


	3. Take me to Church

**Take me to church**

_“Knows everybody’s disapproval”_

“So you’re telling me you do this willingly? Every week? For no reason?” Thalia stared up at the tall man in the driver seat. “No real reason?”  


“You don’t have to follow a religion to appreciate its practices. But in your case, it can help you find some self-control.” Julian tightened his grip on the wheel. “Next week you can dress more appropriately as well.”  


Thalia glanced down at her clothes, she was wearing black pants and a off the shoulder black shirt, neither of them had holes or tears or anything. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”  


“I’m sure Reyna has something you can borrow.” Julian pulled the SUV into the church parking lot. “Right?”  


“Yes papa,” replied Reyna as she looked up from her phone from the back seat and stuffed a chap stick tube back into a pocket. “Hylla says she will meet us here.” She slipped her phone in her pocket. Thalia had lost interest in the conversation and had pulled her own phone out to distract herself.  


“Good. Hylla would be a useful in keeping an eye out for anything indecent,” his voice was low as he spoke and Julian’s eyes cast a quick glance back at Thalia. “I don’t want you having to spend too much of your time around anyone that might threaten your progress.”  


Reyna went obviously rigid. “My progress isn’t going to suffer at all papa.”  


“Good.” Julian gave a final nod. “If these few weeks with some structure doesn’t do her any good, I might need to recommend she be sent to camp like we did with you.”  


“What do you mean?” Reyna’s fists balled up at her sides. Her brow dipping lower down her forehead.  


Julian seemed completely unaffected. “Camp. It was a good solid fix for you. The same could be done for her. She’s much farther along than you ever had been so a more strict regime may be needed for her. I’ll hold my recommendations back for now though. Here we are.”  


Sure enough there was an empty parking spot near the street. Reyna let out a breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding as Julian parked and lead them across the parking lot. He only gave Thalia a minor comment about making sure she left her phone in the car.  


Thalia sighed and followed them into the church. High, painted glasses windows were everywhere. A bowl of water was sitting in the back by the doors, Reyna looked at it curiously as she watched people dip their fingers in it then did something with their hand. Curiously, Thalia looked at the water, it looked ordinary, and she reached in about to touch it.  


“Careful, that might burn you.”  


Thalia jumped and glared at the young man that came up beside her. “Nico.”  


“Sorry, my brother can be a creep,” said the curly haired girl that came up on the other side of her making Thalia jump again.  


“She deserves it, Hazel.” Reyna came up beside the girl. She glanced around. “Where’s Frank?”  


“Visiting his grandma,” said Hazel with a shrug as she dipped her fingers in the holy water and making the sign of the cross on her forehead. “Will’s not back yet?”  


Reyna and Nico both shot a glare at the other girl.  


“No, he’s still at his mom’s place for now,” said Nico with a bit of a hostile tone. Thalia made a note of that and would have to figure what the deal was with Will. “Shall we, ladies?” Nico gestured to the pews and let the three young women pass him.  


Thalia scowled as Reyna and Hazel made the gesture with their hands again before slipping into their seats. Thalia followed with Nico sitting next to her. “Ow,” she snapped as a little stool thing dropped on to her feet.  


“Oops.” Reyna shrugged. “Sorry.” Reyna and Hazel got down on their knees on the little stool.  


Nico joined them, snickering a little. “Reyna can be a challenge.”  
“You don’t say,” said Thalia as she glanced at the boy and joined them on her knees.  


Silence stretched out among them, Thalia staying silent as she looked at the other three. Nico looked like he attempted to be unkempt. Hazel was cute but a little too young and innocent for Thalia, too fun loving with those bouncing curls and bright eyes. Then Thalia scowled at Reyna. The girl was tall, taller than her. Her long black hair curled neatly in a pony tail near her shoulders. Her neck craned delicately, but her jaw was clenched tightly. Those dark eyes of her saw everything all too closely. So many quips and sarcastic remarks came out of those perfectly arched lips. Thalia had seen Reyna use peppermint chap stick earlier, her lips probably still tasted like it. Thalia’s mouth started to dry out a little and she swallowed hard looking away from Reyna.  


Reyna, the girl that was supposed to be helping in her conversion, was not the girl Thalia should be wondering what her lips tasted like. Reyna, the girl that threw those bright yellow balls so hard they made the gloves of the girls catching them crack. Reyna, the girl that pursed her lips just a little when she scowled. Reyna.  


“So the rumors were right,” sneered a voice from in front of Thalia, snapping her out of her thoughts. The girl looked to be about the same age as Reyna. She had blonde hair draping over a shoulder, and similar looking young man next to her. “You did find some street rat to drag around. Do you even know what you’re doing down there?”  


Thalia caught a look in Reyna’s eyes with the other girl’s words, it almost looked like fear for a moment. Thalia wasn’t about to let that happen. “I know exactly what to do on my knees in front of a pretty girl like you.” Thalia rose up to her feet, winking one of her electric blue eyes as the blonde girl’s face dropped into a shocked look. “Want me to show you a thing or two?” The other girls look turned to disgust and Thalia grinned.  


Snickering started to come from Nico.  


The blonde girl turned her glare to him. “What are you laughing at degenerate?”  


Nico’s dark eyes rolled up to look at her, a snide remark on the tip of his tongue.  


“Don’t you have someone else to terrorize, like Sybil? Octavian?” A dark-haired girl that looked similar to Reyna walked up the other side of the pew. “This is a place of God, act like it.”  


The blonde scowled and backed off. “Hylla. Nice to see you, how are you?” She moved further down the pew with only some whispers to the guy that came with her without waiting for Hylla’s reply.  


“Hylla,” said Reyna. “Glad you could make it.”  


“Sorry I was late,” she replied as she settled on her knees next to her younger sister. “Nico, you’re dashing as always. Hazel, excellent work at the last game. Thalia was it? Watch your mouth.”  
“Good to see you, Hylla.” Nico settled back into his seat.  


Hazel put her hand on Hylla’s shoulder. “It’s been too long.”  


“Thanks, sis,” mumbled Reyna.  


Hylla shrugged and cast a worried glance at her younger sister. “Don’t mention it.”  


Thalia could have swore some of the parts of church were the creepiest things she ever saw with everyone talking together. She cringed when she saw them line up to eat and drink parts of someone’s body. She only dozed off five times, twice with Reyna flicking her in the head, once with Hylla tapping her on the shoulder, once with Julian poking her in the back rather harshly, and lastly Hazel saved her with a shoulder bump.  


Finally, as it ended everyone moved out of the building mulling in groups.  


Nico and Hazel hovered near Thalia. “Well you made it through your first Sunday.” Hazel smiled and tried to get the conversation going.  


“And a run in with Sybil and Octavian,” mumbled Nico.  


“Hey,” crooned Hazel. “Hylla took care of them before they did too much.”  


You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when--- music began coming out of Nico’s phone. The young man grabbed it and swiped up. “Hello, hey, yeah, we just got done.”  


Thalia barely held back her laugh at the broody boy’s ringtone. “Who was that?” Thalia asked as Nico waved her off and wandered away, talking on the phone in hushed tones.  


Hazel waved a hand at her brother. “So are you coming to our team party tonight?”  


Thalia lost interest in trying to overhear Nico. “Party? What party?”  


Hazel shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. Mostly the softball team invites friends over and it’s just a party. Nothing too outrageous.”  


A wolfish grin spread over Thalia’s face. “Count me in.”  



	4. Despacito

**Despacito**  
_“Got the only key, know to turn it on”_

“You’re seriously going to hold me captive here?” Thalia looked at Julian with pleading eyes. “Please Mr. Ramirez Arellano, Reyna is going to be there.”  


“You’re supposed to be learning a lesson here.” Julian crossed his ankle over his opposite knee folding a newspaper over his lap. Thalia questioned for a moment who even got a newspaper anymore. “How is letting you go to a party teaching you anything?”  


Thalia groaned. “Please?”  


Hylla snorted from her place on the couch. “Begging doesn’t work with him; you’ve got to find a better reason that makes him think it’s his idea.”  


“Hylla,” warned the older woman’s father.  


Her dark eyes crinkled at the edges as she chuckled and raised her eyebrows. “Either that or if his favorite convinced him.”  


“Hylla!” Julian admonished her and continued to say something in another language that Thalia wasn’t entirely paying attention to because someone else decided to come out of hiding.  


Reyna came out of her room down the hall, she had on the blue jeans that hugged her hips just so. Thalia was taking a moment to appreciate the dark purple t shirt’s v neck before Julian broke her concentration.  


“What’s with this party?” he asked.  


Reyna shrugged. “The usual. The team get together thing, to talk about the next fundraiser. I think we might look into some new helmets. Nothing big. Hazel is going to be there. It’s at Clarisse’s house.”  


Julian huffed and looked back at Thalia.  


Thalia put her hand together and smiled. “Please,” she begged. “I’m a social person. I need conversation.”  


Reyna shrugged. “Probably wouldn’t hurt to let her see how people that aren’t delinquents act,” she said without malice.  


“Hey!” Thalia glared at Reyna. “I’m not a delinquent. My record is clean.”  


“Is Hazel’s…brother going to be there?” Julian didn’t let the sneer touch his face for more than a moment.  


Reyna shrugged and started to head towards the door, pulling a jacket off the back of a couch. “No idea, I don’t pay attention to him. Hazel just keeps an eye on him for their father.”  


Thalia made sure to keep the questions off her face and the mention of Nico.  


“Fine,” relented Julian. “Midnight is curfew. Don’t cause problems. Reyna keep an eye on her. Hylla, if they aren’t in by an decent hour you let me know”  


Hylla snorted. “Told you.”  


“Hylla Ramirex Arellano!” Julian glared at his daughter.  


“Now’s our time to go,” said Reyna as she grabbed Thalia’s wrist and drug her out the front door. “Hurry up and get in before he changes his mind.”  


“Awww you do care,” taunted the short haired girl.  


“Shut up or I’ll leave you.”  


“You got it boss.” Thalia jumped in the jeep and buckled up, grinning at Reyna and trying to ignore the warm spot that the other’s hand had left on her wrist. “Ready when you are.”  


Reyna’s dark eyes rolled. “Try not to get into too much trouble here.”  


“You’ve got it.” Thalia started to play with the electric window on the jeep, rolling it down and then back up.  


Reyna pushed a button and the window quit moving.  


“Hey!” Thalia scowled but chuckled a little at the way Reyna pursed her lips.  


The sigh that same from the other girl wasn’t entirely angry. “You’re a child.”  


“I’m aware.” Thalia started to go through the glovebox next.  


“Can you stop touching everything?” demanded Reyna as she rolled to a stop at a stop sign and slammed the glove box shut in front of Thalia before moving again.  


Thalia shrugged. “You’re not playing music.” Without saying a word Reyna gestured to the radio and Thalia jumped at the chance, fiddling with the stations. “I’ll find something good I promise.”  


The silence between them was interrupted by the radio crackling and then pieces of songs as Thalia listened. “So,” Reyna said carefully. “If you’re not a delinquent, why are you staying with us?” her words were chosen carefully. They sounded like she had already guessed but wanted the other side of the story.  


Thalia didn’t look up from the radio, but she shrugged. “I’m gay.” Her hands slowed on some pop station “My dad caught me with a girl. Yeah, I was having a party but my mom knew about that. It wasn’t some rave or anything. But I had a girl in my room and had my hands up her shirt and he was ready to disown me. My mom tried convincing him to leave me be but they’re not always on the best of terms. They break up and get back together, and the cycle repeats. So right now they’re ‘off’ while my mom’s on tour and I get stuck be punished by my dad. He said he had an old friend that could help ‘fix’ me, my mom didn’t give it much thought. Next thing I know I’m being shipped out to you guys for the summer for my conversion via religion or whatever.”  


Reyna’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. “This isn’t conversion camp. That’s it? That’s all you’re in trouble for?”  


Thalia nodded. “Yeah.” She leaned on the car door. “Go ahead and add your digs in if you want.”  


The jeep slowed to a stop near a curb. “We’re here.” Reyna was out of the jeep before Thalia even unbuckled.  


“What the hell, wait for me!” Thalia scrambled to catch up. Music was coming from inside. Cars were parked all over the place. Someone was playing a guitar poorly inside. Thalia snickered. “This isn’t just a softball party is it? So you’re not as perfect as Julian thinks huh?”  


Reyna threw a smirk over her shoulder looking at Thalia. If Thalia was honest with herself, she hoped it lingered a bit. “You have no idea.”  


Reyna didn’t even wait to knock on the door, instead she just walked right in. The living room was full of people. Teenagers were dancing and mulling about and laughing. It was lively and exciting, and Thalia was back in her element.  


Reyna held up a $20 bill for a big tall girl that came up next to her. She had a sleeveless army jacket on over her shirt. “Clarisse, we didn’t bring anything but here’s a contribution,” Reyna half yelled over the music. “That’s Thalia, she’s with me.”  


Clarisse nodded and took the cash. “Don’t break anything,” she laughed.  


“Its about time you showed up,” yelled Hazel from next to them. She was bobbing her head along to the music and Thalia had no idea where she came from.  


“Who do I have to kill to get to take over that,” replied Thalia as she nodded at the kid trying to play guitar.  


Hazel laughed. “I’ll work on it.” She waved at someone and next thing Thalia knew a tall blonde boy with freckles was dancing right next to Hazel and Thalia.  


The blond boy started to dance too close to Thalia for her comfort. “Hey there, I’m Will.” He did some sort of shoulder shuffle to get closer to her.  


“I’m not interested.” Thalia put a hand on his chest to push him back.  


He threw his head back laughing. “No offense but you’re really not my type.”  


“You’re really not,” snickered Hazel.  


“What the hell?” A concentrated look came across Reyna’s face when she looked up from her phone where she had been texting. “I’ll be back.”  


Before Thalia could protest, Reyna was marching off into the crowd.  


“So you’re Thalia?” Will said with a bright smile. He looked her up and down. “This is going to be funny.”  


Hazel slapped his arm. “Be nice.”  


“How’s Reyna doing with this one?” Will looked at Hazel.  


Hazel shrugged. “Its been interesting I guess.”  


Will snickered and shook his head continuing to dance. A phone started to ring with a song coming out of it that she could barely hear but it made Thalia look at Will as he pulled his phone out of a pocket making the sound less muffled. I wallow in sin, let the nightmare begin, prince of darkness— “Hello, hey there. She just went to find you I think. Hazel and I have Thalia here. Yeah no trouble. I know. I love you.” A big grin broke out over Will’s face.  


“You can be an ass,” Hazel laughed as Will put his phone back in his pocket.  


He grinned and looked up in the corner of the room where the guitar player was. “I can be but let’s get you hooked up with that.” Will started towards the music and grabbed Thalia’s arm. “I heard you tell Hazel you wanted it. Let’s see what you can do!” He grinned over at Thalia.  


“Oh hell yeah!” Thalia rushed behind him. This guy’s vibe was like a sunbeam on sugar and Thalia guessed he would be invited to any party she threw ever again.  


“Really guys?” Hazel tried to stay with them but gave up and just stood back walking.  


Will only had to speak to guys playing for a few minutes before he got Thalia a place to stand next to them and a guitar shoved into her hands. “Do your thing, I’m waiting to be impressed. The only rule is, I’m up for some Beiber.”  


He winked at her and laughed backing away.  


“What the fuck dude?” Thalia was settling the guitar strap around her shoulder. “You want me to play Beiber?”  


Will laughed and gestured for her to have at it.  


“You don’t have to,” mumbled the guy next to her that had been playing. “Really.”  


Thalia snorted as she plucked out a few strings then chords on the unfamiliar guitar. “Oh I got this don’t worry. I have my pride.” Thalia flipped the bird to Will and then whispered to the others standing around her playing music. She tapped on the cheap microphone set that looked like it could have been from a high-end karaoke machine. “Oi this little Beiber goes out to Will.”  


The blond stuck his hands up in the air and yelled out a cheer. Thalia’s fingers came to life suddenly finding their home. First the fast beat notes in the beginning, then her hands rolled into the slower notes.  


The guy that had been standing next to her started to sing. “Come on over in my direction so thankful for that,” he crooned. Will started dancing and waving at Reyna and Nico as they came from a back room. Thalia watched as Reyna made her way across the room. Her hips swayed just a bit. Her dark eyes roamed the room, searching and on the lookout. Then those eyes landed on Thalia and her mouth dried out her mouth briefly. Thalia wondered how Reyna danced, she probably liked to slow dance if she danced at all, the pulsing grinding music didn’t seem to be fitting for her but then Thalia wondered what if she could get Reyna to dance like that with her. Her hips in her hands…Thalia had to stop that train of thought before it went too far. They settled in place bobbing along with Hazel and with Will’s outright dancing. Will kept getting closer and closer to Nico dancing in a way that his chest bumped right into Nico’s shoulder. Thalia almost laughed waiting for the dark haired boy to shove him away but she smiled at Reyna broadly and tried not to obviously stare at her.  


The song was about to break into the Spanish verses.“Oh, tu, tu eres el iman y yo soy el metal, me voy acercando,” sang Thalia with the other kid looking out in the crowd at Reyna and considering what she would need to do to get under her skin. “Oh yeah.”  


“Despacito,” they sang together, and Thalia did a smooth hip thrust but almost lost her place in the song as she saw Will kiss Nico full on the mouth and pull the broody boy into dancing together with him. Thalia could almost feel her jaw drop as she looked at other faces trying to find surprise as Will and Nico danced together, Will doing most the moves brushing up around the shorter boy and Nico grabbing on to Wills hips and following along, laughing and dare she even say it. Smiling?  


The song started slowing down, but Thalia kept her fingers moving over the strings diligently as she looked over at Reyna. She smiled a little Thalia and that was enough to make Thalia ‘s face break out into a grin.  


“Despacito,” said the boy ending the song. The energy that filled the room continued and Thalia laughed and exchanged compliments with the guys she played with slowly handing the instrument back to them and retreating to group pf people she was starting to call her friends.  


“That was great!” said Hazel throwing her arms around Thali’s neck.  


Will clapped her on the shoulder. “You can play, who would have guessed. “He laughed and refused to remove his arm from around Nico.  


Thalia raised an eyebrow at Nico then glanced at Will. “Shuuddup,” mumbled Nico as he rolled his eyes and looked away but never pulled out of Will’s grasp.  


“Oh have you two met yet?” interjected Will grinning between Thalia and Nico. “Thalia this is my boyfriend, Nico. Babe, this is Thalia.” He planted a kiss on Nico’s cheek.  


Thalia laughed and ignored Nico’s overly dramatic grimace. Then she glanced at Reyna, who stood stoically as ever. “What not to your taste?” Thalia tried laughing but part of her, a really stupid part, wanted to impress Reyna. Thalia could have sworn Reyna was getting into the song. “Not a music fan?”  


“Look,” Reyna said while pointing off to the side.  


Working their way across the room was Sybil, Octavian, and another girl.  


“Buzzkills,” huffed Will as he held on tighter to Nico.  


Hazel folded her arms over her chest. “You said it.”  


Thalia sighed. “Fuck.”


	5. Tip of my Tongue

**Tip of my tongue**  
_“better think about the words you say”_

Thalia sighed. “Fuck.” She began to move her lip ring with her tongue.  


The blond boy, Octavian sauntered over near Reyna and Thalia about shoved him away but Sybil took her attention instead. “Look, you’re running with your own kind.” She glanced from Nico and Will to Thalia.  


“Jealous nobody wants to touch you with a ten foot pole?” asked Will as he let his hand slide down Nico’s arm. Nico was obviously trying to put some distance between himself and Will but still trying to stay in contact with the boy. “You seem pretty quiet there Octavian. Having issues being pushed around constantly?”  


Octavian scowled. “Don’t speak to me. You know my issues with you.”  


“Leave them alone, Sybil,” said Hazel. “They’re ignoring you.”  


“And making a show of it.” Sybil folded her arms. “Its disgusting really. It was bad enough with those two fags carrying on like they do. Now we’ve got this butch too. What’s the world coming to?”  


“Sybil, you need to shut up and step off. Now,” demanded Reyna as she stepped up to the front of the pack. “You can leave them alone and stay out of it.”  


Thalia glanced at Reyna. The girl was angry. Scowling. Fists bunched up. The pursed lips had gone past annoyance into a full angry scowl. It was sort of hot, Thalia had to admit, if she wasn’t dealing with the bigot in front of them. “What’s your deal with me anyway, Sybil?” questioned Thalia, more than thorns in her tone when she said Sybil’s name. She stepped up and got too close to the other girl.  


“Just ignore them, who knows what they have,” Octavian piped up.  


“Or are you just jealous that you don’t have my attention?” Thalia smirked and while she ran her blue eyes up and down Sybil generously and placing a finger just hovering under her chin that Thalia could almost swear trembled.  


The blonde girl shoved her, knocking Thalia to the ground. “Back off dyke!”  


Thalia hit the ground and was about to laugh before Reyna stepped up. Reyna was taller, more solid, all muscle and mean. Thalia watched and admired as the muscles in Reyna’s arm coiled and released, her hard fist connecting right with Sybil’s face. The blonde was on the ground in no time. Octavian yelling at Reyna to back off and rushing to grab Sybil. Kids cheered them on yelling for a fight to start. Reyna didn’t waste her time though she took another step at Sybil. The girl scrambled to her feet making obscene but nonsensical comments, Octavian helping her. In a rush the group was on their feet and moving out the door. Reyna was a wall keeping her body between the troublemakers and Nico, Will, and Thalia. When Sybil was gone and the door shut, Reyna’s posture relaxed, with a glance over her shoulder to make sure her friends were alright, and then she was stalking out the back door before Thalia could even get to her feet.  


“You alright?” Hazel was beside Thalia helping her to her feet.  


Thalia was busy staring the direction that Reyna had gone. The other girl had stepped up to look after not only Will and Nico but her. Reyna had protected her. She didn’t question it, she just did it.  


“You, are a girl after my own soul, Thalia Grace,” said Will as he helped her to her feet.  


Nico stuffed his hands in his pockets looking uncomfortable. “I know it’s hard but you can’t let her get to you, too much at least.”  


“Yeah, thanks,” mumbled Thalia, still looking for where Reyna had gone. With a few apologies and promises of return Thalia pursued the taller girl out the door.  


“That was really something else.” Some red headed girl that was shorter than even Thalia stepped in her way, she had been near Reyna when she was playing the song.  


“Mhmm,” Thalia nodded and passed the other girl by.  


Reyna was outside on the back porch, ignoring people everywhere. She had her phone out and was texting someone again. The light off the screen barely illuminated her face.  


Thalia coughed a little to get her attention. “So uh, maybe you should find a better way to deal with your anger issues,” she joked and rubbed the spot near her eye that was still bruised.  


Reyna huffed and looked up at Thalia and nodded. Thalia couldn’t help but notice the light flecks in Reyna’s eyes. Did this girl have any idea just how beautiful and bad ass she was, Thalia wondered. “Or I could quit dealing with bitches.”  


That was like a slap in the face for Thalia and she took a step back getting defensive. “Hey, I never asked you to fight my battles for me.”  


“That’s not what I meant, Thalia,” snapped Reyna pushing the phone in her pocket.  


The damage was done though. Thalia was on the attack. “Sorry, I didn’t meant to impose on you. I didn’t choose to get sent here. I only decided to come to this party with you so I wasn’t stuck back in my prison in your room that smells like a dirty gym bag.” Thalia wasn’t done yet. “I didn’t decide to come here at all.”  


“I never wanted to bring you here anyway, I felt sorry for you!” yelled Reyna jumping to her feet.  


“Oh you don’t need to feel sorry for me.” Thalia’s eyes flashed as they dug into Reyna. “I’m happy the way I am. I didn’t choose to be like this but I’m perfectly fine.”  


“I didn’t choose to be like this either you know,” snapped Reyna and a moment of fear flashed in her eyes.  


Thalia never noticed it though. “Choose to be what? A hot headed bitch?”  


“Get out of my face Thalia, just go.” Reyna turned her back on her and did her best to ignore the girl with short black hair.  


Reyna continued to ignore Thalia the rest of the night. She ignored her as she talked with Clarisse about practice. She ignored Thalia when Hazel brought her food and helped coax her back into the house. She did everything in her power to ignore Thalia as she flirted with Naomi, the slight little redhead from a grade below her.  


“Who are you trying to fool?” Will asked as he flopped in the seat next to her on the couch.  


Reyna rolled her eyes at him and looked away for anything else in the room other than Thalia and Naomi making a scene in the corner, with Naomi wrapped around Thalia, sitting in the raven haired girls lap. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Solace.”  


Nico sat on the other side of her. “Playing stupid isn’t your strong suit.”  


Meanwhile, Thalia was fully taking advantage of the girl in her lap. She wasn’t tall, or strong and she was the picture of femininity with her hair done so nice and her make up done right. Thalia grinned at the thought of the girl’s pale pink lipstick covering her own lips and leaving lip marks down the side of her jaw line. Her fingers tangled in red hair and Thalia wished it was black and that the girl was taller, stronger, less sweet, more cunning. Thalia didn’t want to admit it to herself. Oh all the places to admit that she had a crush, working on getting to kiss another girl was not the way to do it. Lips pressed against Thalia’s cheek and she forced a smile as she glanced towards Reyna sitting between Nico and Will. This really wasn’t how she wanted to get Reyna’s attention. This was not her plan but Reyna was looking. It might have been anger or disgust but Reyna met Thalia’s eyes.  


With a spike of cruelty in her veins, Thalia pressed her mouth to the Naomi’s.


	6. Grenade

**Grenade**  
_“Oh take, take, take it all but you never give”_  


Reyna adjusted her skirt around her knees as she walked down the church’s annex building hall. Bible study wasn’t exactly how she wanted to spend her Saturday, but her father insisted. If Reyna didn’t have a game, or practice, or catechism, or church, or schoolwork, it was bible study. She knew her father wanted the best for her but really did it have to be like this? Why couldn’t the best for her be something more…fun?  


Beside, she couldn’t get her mind off of a certain girl with black hair and dyed blue tips. The way Thalia played the guitar the other day was exciting to watch. Her fingers moved so deftly. Thalia’s electric blue eyes lit up with so much life it was intoxicating.  


Reyna stopped in her tracks as something thumped behind the door of the closet door. She raised a hand to the doorknob slowly. Part of her was concerned that she didn’t want to know what was on the other side of that door, but she needed to know. She slowly twisted the knob and opened the light wood door.  


Long nimble fingers were splayed across white thighs. Red and black checkered skirt was hoisted up. A mess of red hair and a striking shadow of black moved heartily together. Reyna stood shock still as her mind caught up with the scene that was happening in front of her.  


“Oh fuck,” mumbled Thalia as she backed away from Naomi. Her lips were swollen from kissing and her lipstick was smeared, the same shade streaking across Naomi’s mouth. Thalia ran her hands across her hair trying to smooth it out. “Reyna?”.  


“I probably should be going. I’m not. Yeah.” Naomi anxiously pushed the edges of her skirt back down over knees as she attempted to straighten out her own hair. She stretched out one leg to slide off the cabinet she was sitting on.  


“Reyna,” a voice called down the hall and Reyna’s head jerked to see one of the younger kids’ instructors. “I was just coming to get a broom. What are you doing in there?”  


Reyna glared at the other two. “Stay and be quiet.” She grabbed the broom shoving Naomi out of the way. “I just finished cleaning up a mess and had put it away, here let me help. What did you need the broom for?” Reyna shut the door behind her leaving the other two in darkness.  


Thalia grimaced a little and turned back to Naomi. “So where were we?” she asked and ignored the giggle. She pressed her lips to the other girl again. If only red hair was black. If only lean arms were muscular, and the short girl was taller. If only Naomi was Reyna.  


“We should uh, probably, get out of here,” mumbled Naomi pulling away a little.  


Thalia sighed. “Yeah. Probably.” She pulled back and cracked the door open, making sure the coast was clear before they exited the closet. She gave a wink to Naomi as she started to head down the hall. “I’ll see you later.”  


“I um, I don’t have anything to do right now?” Naomi stood nervously nearby.  


Thalia tried to hide her grimace. “Okay, well how about I text you later then. I really do need to get going.”  


“Oh, okay then. I’ll text you.” Naomi nodded and turned.  


Thalia breathed a sigh of relief and started to walk in the other direction, hands buried in her pockets.  


“Brr, that was chilly.” Nico sidled up next to Thalia. “And you think I’m cold.”  


“Not cold, standoffish and shy. There’s a difference.” Will wiped a thumb at her mouth from the other side. “You’ve got some lipstick there.”  


Thalia shove his hands away. “Do you mind?”  


“No, do you?” retorted Will. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as his long legs carried him down the hall.  


Nico sighed and rolled his eyes at them. “Didn’t you get sent here so you would stop corrupting poor girls in closets? What are we up to today since we’re all skipping out on bible study?”  


“I was thinking we could go get Starbucks and then go over to meet the girls at their practice,” said the tall blonde.  


Nico shrugged, “good with me. Let’s go Thalia.”  


“Do I even get a say in this?” Thalia followed them out to Will’s car. She climbed into the back seat of the of the little yellow SUV.  


“Consider is a kidnapping? I supposed you can order what you want at Starbucks.” Will shrugged as he buckled into the driver’s seat.  


Nico shook his head. “Americano, grande.”  
Will laughed as Thalia groaned and threw herself in the back of the seat and the car pulled away.  
“How do you guys get away being so open around here?” Thalia looked out across the perfect white picket fence houses. “I mean where I’m from it works, but this is like religious ground zero.”  


Nico glanced at Will and the blonde shrugged. “Well, My dad is sorta important. My step mom stands up for me. Will’s dad is pretty big in the medical community around here. And it’s not all bad, there are just a few fanatics that make things sound bad. Reyna helps.”  


“Reyna?” she asked but the information wasn’t spilling from them quickly Thalia’s brow furrowed as she turned her eyes from the passing scene of the window to the two boys holding hands in the front seat.  


“Yeah Reyna is really a good ally, you just have to see her as a good person.” Nico slowly explained. The car turned into a parking lot then a drive thru as they pulled up to place their order and then waited at the window. The boys talked quietly amongst themselves waiting for their order, exchanging small smiles and sweet nothings.  


Soon the drinks were passed around, Thalia sipped on her iced coffee without concern lost in thought. The car moved into motion again and before Reyna knew it, they were parked near the softball field they had left the other day.  


Thalia took her place on the bleachers just below Nico and Will’s little love nest of coffee, books, and Will’s swim team jacket that Nico had commandeered as a pillow on Will’s leg.  
“So you’ve never played sports?” Will inquired with a semi interested look that reminded Thalia of a dog.  


“Nope.” She popped the ‘p’ and took another swig from her drink. “I play music. In multiple variations at my school.”  


The blond nodded. “I’m sure that keeps you busy.”  


“Not as busy as some people would like.” Thalia enjoyed the view of Reyna shoving her hair away from her neck as she pulled a helmet on over her head. The dark hair of the brunette gave a nonchalant nod of acknowledgment to the three on the bleachers. Thalia cracked a bit of grin and waved while her electric blue eyes stayed focused on how the tight pants fit around the shapely hips. Strong arms hefted a long bat over her shoulder as the coach set up in the center of the field with a bucket of bright yellow balls and a big machine shooting the balls at her. Reyna took each one and cranked it out towards the grass with a crack of the bat. One was drove out over the back fence; at that she threw a wolfish grin over shoulder towards Thalia.  


Thalia gave out a bit a wolf whistle while Will whooped for the girl.  


Thalia had been enraptured watching Reyna, to the point where she didn’t notice the drink being lifted from her hand. Reyna’s smile faded and it made Thalia’s heart crack seeing it fade.  


Short legs stepped over Thalia as a dainty body settled into her lap while taking another sip from her coffee. Naomi smiled and kissed the side of Thalia’s mouth mumbling something. Thalia was not paying attention to what she said. She was too focused on the angry twist of Reyna’s mouth as the player settled back into the box she stood in.  


“Hmm?” Thalia murmured back to Naomi as she tried to take the girls words in.  


Naomi’s narrow shoulder nudged Thalia’s. “I’ve got you that lost huh?”  


Those electric blue eyes darted from Naomi to Reyna and back again. “Of course can’t blame me, you take my breath away.” Thalia’s lips started to creep up Naomi’s jaw.  


“That’s disgusting.” The voice cut through the reverie of the day. Sybil glared at the group on the bleachers. Octavian stood next to her phone out and pointed at Thalia and Naomi. Thalia flipped her middle finger at them and proceeded with kissing the girl in her lap.  


Will twisted to glare at them. “Why do you have to stir up trouble?”  


“Why are you even here?” Nico sighed heavily and stuck his hand out. Will grabbed the hand firmly and helped Nico to his feet. The two never let go of the other’s hand. The two boys walked across to the bleachers to be standing above Sybil and Octavian. Nico crouched down to talk to them. “No one wants to hear what you have to say. So leave.”  


“And please, get lost on your way out.” Will leaned on Nico’s shoulder.  


“You two aren’t any better you know. Worse if you ask me,” snapped Octavian.  


“Don’t be jealous,” snickered Will and placed a kiss on Nico’s cheek. “Just because no one wants to be in arm’s length of either of you.”  


“No, they’re just close-minded bigots.” Nico’s voice was a growl. “Uneducated and undeserving.”  


Offense was plastered across Sybil’s face. “We are not-“  


“Why waste our time on these.” Nico’s dark eyes glanced over Sybil and Octavian, head to toe, and sneered. “Let’s get back to our friends, Babe, we won’t be able to stay much longer. My father wants us to join him this afternoon.”  


Sybil and Octavian obviously blanched when Nico stood up and mentioned his father. “Let’s go Sybil we don’t need to see this filth in a public place.”  


Will practically cackled as the other two blondes walked off and Nico led him back to their seats. “I love when you do that.”  


Thalia smirked and nodded in approval. “You’re going to have to tell me who your dad is one of these days Nico.” She thumped his elbow with her boot. “Nice work.”  


Thalia glanced out at Reyna, the dark eyes kept glancing back at Thalia without the smile she had early. Thalia sighed and tried to focus on Naomi. “What do you think about you and finding somewhere with a little less people.” Thalia’s electric blue eyes only twitched towards Reyna once at the crack of the bat.  


“Heads!” voices yelled out but Thalia didn’t have the slightest clue what they were talking about.  


Then it hit her.


	7. I Care

**I Care**

_“I know you don’t care too much, but I still care”_  


“You alright kid?” questioned the older woman while a younger man stood over her shoulder. The trainer flashed a light in her eyes. “What color of shirt am I wearing?”  


“Oh my god, Thalia!” Naomi almost screeched as she fluttered around the people. “Does she have a concussion.  


Thalia’s head throbbed as she looked around at everyone, only slightly dazed. “That fucker hurt!” She grabbed her head delicately as she tried to climb off the floor of the bleachers where she dropped to when the ball hit her.  


“She’ll be okay but she should probably head home,” said the coach to no one in particular. “Anyone want to call her parents?”  


Naomi looked at the coaches like she was trying to muster the courage. “I can—”  


“She’s staying with me,” was Reyna’s answer. She stood near Thalia stoically, helmet on her hip, bat abandoned on the field. “I’ll take her home.”  


The coach nodded. “Get your bag put together we will get her to your jeep.” Reyna nodded and trotted off. “Let’s go kid,” the coach and the trainer helped her to her feet and gently escorted her down the bleachers.  


“Heads means you look out for a ball, Thalia,” chuckled Nico.  


“Be nice,” Will snapped curtly as he and the trainer helped Thalia down the last few steps. His comments did nothing to quell his boyfriend’s laughter.  


Thalia grimaced as the jeep rolled to a stop and the coach opened the door the trainer made sure Thalia could get in without difficulty and Reyna nodded to each of them. “I’ll get her home.”  


“I’ll see you at practice tomorrow,” said the coach with a wave.  


Nico tucked his hands in his pockets. “You’re in good hands Thalia, we’ll see you later.”  


Will waved with a grin. “Bye girls.”  


Naomi popped up before the door could be should. “Feel better soon baby,” she cooed with a kiss for Thalia.  


Reyna gagged.  


“You missed the gay shaming party with Sybil and Octavian already.” Thalia snarked as she shut the door and gave Naomi a nonchalant wave.  


The snort from Reyna was very unbecoming but Thalia couldn’t help but admire the way her lips curved. “Gay, straight, it’s the PDA in general I’m gagging about.”  


Thalia chuckled, “Nice hit by the way.” She looked at her phone noticing the notification bubble come up on her screen, it was Naomi, she cleared it and tucked her phone away. “You’re good.”  


“I know.” That wolfish grin was back but slipped away again. “Sorry for the foul ball.”  


Thalia shrugged. “I’ve been hit by worse. Sorry for getting you out of practice early.”  


Reyna relaxed her grip on the wheel. “Its nice getting away every now and then. Sorry for taking you away from your girlfriend,” there was more bite in her tone than intended and the minute the words came out the regret was obvious on Reyna’s face.  


It was Thalia’s turn to gag. “Not my girlfriend. She’s sweet, and fun to make out with but I told her it’s not serious. Just playing around. Not my fault she doesn’t get it.”  
A smile edged its way on Reyna’s mouth. “That’ wrong to do.”  


“I know.” Thalia really didn’t want Reyna to hate her for a stupid choice of playing around. She really didn’t want Reyna to hate her for getting with a girl to make Reyna notice her. Thalia flipped her lip ring while her eyebrow with the piercing twitched.  


“You should end it.” Reyna’s face was stoic like she was holding back.  


“Do you think I should?” Thalia watched her reaction carefully and then decided to push a little further out on the limb. “Do you want me to?”  


“That’s your choice.”  


Thalia turned and looked at Reyna. That simple phrase was all Thalia ever wanted from people. She wondered to herself if she realized just how much those words meant to her. For someone to acknowledge that she made her own choices and was allowed to make those choices. “Yeah it is my choice, but do you think I should end it?”  


“Well it’s not my place to tell you but I think it would be a good idea.” Reyna shrugged trying not to say much more.  


“Okay,” Thalia said without even a second thought she was pulling her phone out again. Clicking away and she sent off a short simple text. “Okay.”  


“Okay what, you don’t have to care what I think.” Reyna clicked her blinker on.  


“We should go somewhere else. Not just home, I feel fine.” Thalia tucked her phone away and smirked. “Naomi is out of the picture.”  


They sat there at the stop sign. Blinker clicking. Reyna looked at Thalia. “What?”  


Suddenly Thalia’s phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and the two looked down at the screen, ‘Naomi’ written clearly across the screen. Thalia shrugged and declined the call. “I broke it off with her. “Let’s go to the car carnival thing you were talking to Hazel about.”  


“The Car Show?” Reyna asked, still not moving.  


“Yeah.” The phone ringed again. ‘Naomi.’ Thalia ignored the call and put it on silent.  


“You know that’s a pretty rude thing to do. I mean she really cared about you.” Reyna tried to admonish Thalia. She flicked the blinker the other direction and began pulling out in the other direction.  
Thalia shrugged. “I don’t care for her that much. Better to end it now before it got to be too much for her. I am a regular heart throb you know. I can channel my inner Shane all day.” Thalia sent an over the top wink at Reyna.  


The taller girl snorted with a laugh. “You wish you had an inner Shane.” Reyna sped up a little and didn’t even complain when Thalia played with the radio. They pulled into a parking spot near what Thalia recognized as one of the large parks she saw when she was drove into the little suburb. Cars filled the grass now. Booths were scattered around mixed in with food trucks and in the distance a several carnival rides including Ferris wheel.  


Thalia slipped out of the jeep as she looked around at the sun slowly slipping down in the distance and then over at the tall, dark, and gorgeous girl she was with. She cared more than was willing to admit about the catholic schoolgirl that was supposed to be keeping her on the straight and narrow. She didn’t want to admit it to herself, but it was hard to deny. Thalia pulled her jacket she wore higher up around her shoulders as she stalled for a few more moments alone with her thoughts. She broke it off with the side piece for this straight girl. It was a gamble. She knew it was. The more time she watched though, Reyna was a solid footed goody two shoes with a penchant for toeing the line. She covered for her. She helped her. Its better to have tried and be denied than never find at all.  


“You ready?” Thalia questioned as she looked over at Reyna.  


The girl had taken her cleats off and replaced them with a pair a Nike sandals as she tucked her phone in her back pocket and caught up to Thalia. She bumped her shoulder into the leather clad one of Thalia.  
“Should I text the others, let them know to come?” Thalia pulled her phone out of her pocket waiting to see Reyna’s reaction.  


Reyna shrugged. “Maybe tell them to meet us later, I wouldn’t mind a little time with just us.”


	8. She Likes Girls

**She Likes Girls**  
“She wants to kiss her lips but she’s scared she’ll get caught”  


Sweat clung to her muscled arms and Reyna bit her lip while she let out a little moan and thrust her hips forward letting her hands lead her body into the motion.  


“Yes!” Thalia threw her head back joyously and gripped Reyna’s bicep in one hand, her leather jacket tossed aside haphazardly.  


The two grinned at each other mischievously for a moment as they celebrated their small victory with the ringing of the bell.  


“Alright which one?” asked the game attendant as he gestured towards the all of stuffed animals behind him. His scruffy beard did not hide his disinterest or the boredom in his eyes.  


“Bear? Or Llama?” Reyna asked Thalia as she set the big hammer she had used to hit the giant carnival game aside.  


“Come on their pretty mama, avoid the drama, always go with the llama,” Thalia said with a grin that split her face in two.  


Reyna broke out into laughter as she shoved Thalia’s shoulder and the punk girl couldn’t take those electric blue eyes off the way Reyna’s dark hair swayed over her and the way her neck curved while she laughed.  


“You heard the lovely lady, the llama please sir.” Reyna picked up the leather jacket and let it hang off her fingertips over her shoulder while the man pulled the prize down. He handed the rainbow colored llama off the rack and handed it over to Reyna.  


She immediately passed it off to Thalia with a smile,. “For you, miss. Whatever shall you name him?”  


“Pedro?” asked Thalia.  


Reyna quirked an eyebrow at her. “Racist much?”  


“Fredrique?”  


Reyna stuck her tongue out at Thalia. “Who names a llama Fredrique?”  


“Fine, I’ll keep thinking about it.”  


“Well he’s yours so figure it out.” Reyna rubbed the back of her neck and started to wander ahead of Thalia.  


Thalia tried to ignore the flutter in her chest as she rushed to catch up with the taller girl. “Let’s check out the other games.”  


Reyna grinned. “Sure.”  


They found themselves in front of a row of clown faces and water guns mounted to a table. Reyna dropped a few bills on the table and they took their places gripping the drippy water shooters. A few other kids wandered up and the carnie flipped the switch.  


“You’re going down,” Thalia told her with a serious voice that they both knew was a farce.  


Reyna gripped her water gun as she watched the count down. “You wish.” The bell rang cutting her off and the water shot into the clowns’ mouths as they gripped the triggers. Brightly colored balloons started to fill up. Reyna let out a joyful laugh as her balloon was filling faster than Thalia’s. “I told you I was going to win.”  


Suddenly, a jet of water sloshed right into Reyna’s face and a cackle erupted from Thalia. The slim girl had turned her water jet on Reyna and had given up on the game entirely. Reyna grit her teeth and pressed onwards with the game hoping to win but the water splashing in her face and the joyful laughing next to her became infectious.  


Reyna turned her water gun on to Thalia at the last moment drenching the girl. The bell rung moments later as a young girl claimed her prize. Thalia and Reyna were too busy laughing at each other to care. With a goodhearted shove, Reyna knocked Thalia off her stool of a seat.  


Thalia’s black hair flopped into her face as she stumbled onto her feet but grabbed Reyna’s sturdy shoulders to stay up.  


“You’re wet.” Reyna struggled to keep a scowl on her face.  


“I know.” Thalia attempted to be indifferent but the merriment in her blue eyes were evident. “So are you.”  


Reyna’s broad shoulders lifted in a shrug, heat radiating off of Thalia’s warm hands fromm where they were still placed on her arms. “Your fault.”  


“Let’s get caramel apples,” suggested Thalia while she tucked the dark hair behind her ear and glanced up at Reyna with a nervousness she wasn’t used to.  


Reyna nodded and the headed to the cart with the sweet treats. They both ordered apples and Thalia happily handed the money over before Reyna could even try. The found themselves sitting on a bench looking at a few cars from the 1940’s as they ate their apples.  


“So its top of the third, two outs closing in on our time limit and its full count and I’m up to bat with Hazel getting a bunt to load the bases right before me.” Reyna crunched down on the apple again and gestures wildly as she looks at the llama sitting next to her.  


Thalia leans forward to look around the stuffed animal. “Martin and I have no idea what you’re saying.” Caramel was hanging out of her mouth and still connected to the apple. She dangled it above her head to lower the caramel between her lips.  


“Martin sounds like an old man, no.” Reyna licked caramel off her finger, Thalia tried to not to breathe too heavy or let her jaw drop at the sight. “Basically, the game is on the line.”  


“Got it, pressure, lots of it.” Thalia nodded and tried her best to picture the scenario.  


Suddenly, Reyna jumps to her feet. Holding the stick her apple was on like a bat, crouched over, eyes focused off on the distance. “The pitcher adjusted on the mound and I could see that there was a grip change and the ball was coming at me, I was primed for a change up and it ended up being a curve. The ball was hurtling towards me so it was going to be a backdoor curve. So I adjusted, time it, and launched it. Ball launches to deep center and I take off. I’m running, the speed demons ahead of me are hitting home and I’m being waved through third. And I face plant half way between third and home. I’m sprawled out on the ground the catcher has the ball and I take off crawling for third. Then back home I can’t get to my feet. The ball is there and the catchers taps the ball on top of my helmet. We lost because I couldn’t keep my feet under me.”  


Thalia threw her head back laughing, Reyna was doing everything she could to be serious but the laughter was contagious. Soon they were both still chuckling.  


“I was pathetic and it was this season,” whined Reyna, shoulders still shacking from laughing.  


A grin spread over Thalia’s face as she wiped a tear from her eye. “I barely understood half of what you said except landing face first on the ground.” Thalia attempted to mimic what she understood as she stumbled off the bench towards Reyna.  


The taller girl grabbed her as she fell forward and two ended up in a twisted mess on ground. They were still laughing as they pulled apart. Thalia looked at Reyna and suddenly realized just how warm her brown eyes were with the flecks of gold scattered throughout. Her arms were corded with heavy muscle that held her up just a few inches hovering over Thalia.  


“Oh, sorry, I’m a clutz somedays. Case and point,” Thalia said with a shrug. Reyna moved to slide away and as she did the llama was knocked down on top of Thalia.  


Thalia laughed and shook her head missing the pressure of Reyna’s legs pressed against her own.  


“Well ladies what do we have here?” Will’s voice cut through their reverie.


	9. Chapter 9

**You Shouldn’t Kiss Me Like This**  
_“There’s a different feel about you tonight”_  


Thalia scooted away quickly getting away from Reyna and trying to put a respectable distance between them. Reyna held her ground, defiance burning behind her eyes. Will offered a hand to help Thalia off the ground while Nico and Reyna exchanged a large amount of conversation through their eyes alone.  


“You two going to have an aneurism there?” asked Will his blue eyes connecting with those of his boyfriend’s.  


“Maybe,” Nico shrugged and took Will’s hand as he started leading the way back to action of the carnival. “I told Hazel we would meet her at the ferris wheel.”  


“Here.” Reyna picked up the llama and handed it delicately over to Thalia. “We should catch up before they get too far ahead.”  


Thalia nodded, taking the large stuffed animal. “Henry?” The blue-eyed girls was quieter, her tone more even that normal.  


“No.”  


They caught up with the boys as they entered a throng of people. Hazel waved from up ahead in the line as she called for them. “Up here!”  


The four ignored the dirty looks they got from the people now behind them in the line. “Where’s Frank?” asked Will.  


Hazel’s tight curls bounced as she shook her head. “He couldn’t come tonight. He’s supposed to be back in time for the tournament though.”  


“The big summer wrap up softball tournament?” The blond craned his head over the people ahead them to see how long the wait would be.  


“Yeah,” Hazel had her phone out of her pocket while scrolling across the screen, the light illuminating her face. “You’re coming to that aren’t you?” She looked to the two boys then Thalia. “You need to. Its fun.”  


“Not really giving them a choice are you?” Reyna stole a glance at Thalia.  


”Yeah we’re going.” Nico shrugged. “Dad would kill me if I wasn’t there.”  


“They are fun to watch.” Will smiled helpfully. “I like watching you guys play.”  


“This is that thing you were telling me about? Where there’s a bunch of girls in tight pants and uniforms and they’re all over the town right?” Thalia grinned at Will. “And you’re going to be there in the tight pants too right?” Thalia gave a mischievous smile to Reyna. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  


“Shut up,” the tall girl playfully shoved Thalia while trying to hide a smile.  


A furrow appeared on Hazel’s brow as she looked from Reyna to Thalia to her brother. “Really?”  


“Right?” Nico’s eyebrows lifted almost to his hair line.  


“I mean. Yes.” Hazel nodded at Reyna with a flippant look. “But.” She flipped a hand at Thalia.  


Nico lifted his hands a little. “Beneficial.”  


“Notably.” Hazel nodded and turned back towards the front of line. “Convenience?”  


Nico frowned, his eyes looking older than ever at Thalia. “No.”  


“Yes sometimes it weirds me out too.“ Will nodded at the siblings while looking at Thalia and Reyna. “I just ignore them anymore when they do that weird thing.”  


They finally reached the front of the line for the ferris wheel. The gate keeper let them through a few at a time. Thalia happily handed over tickets for herself and Reyna while leaving the llama in the hands of the gate keeper.  


“What about Mark?” Thalia asked while reading the name tag of the gate keeper.  


The gate keeper gave them a strange look. Reyna sighed and rolled her eyes with an apologetic grin to the gate keeper. “No.” She held the gate open and the two of them climbed into the seat and locked the bar down over their laps. Their conversation turned all-consuming and the other three were left behind.  


“Well then.” Hazel looked at her brother and his boyfriend. “I’m not going to be the fifth wheel in this little outing.” She looked at her brother. “I wouldn’t mind some popcorn though.” She smiled sweetly and grabbed Will’s hand and pushed through the gate to next available seat.  


Nico sighed and handed tickets over to the gatekeeper for his boyfriend and sister before taking the llama. “Don’t worry I’ll babysit”  


Thalia and Reyna were animatedly involved in each other as they were lifted higher up into the sky. Reyna’s stories of tournaments with her team were not what Thalia would call riveting, but the way the way determination practically dripped from Reyna was another story entirely. Thalia’s leg pressed easily against the muscles of Reyna’s thigh. The heat radiated off her body and Thalia soaked in as much of it as possible in the cool summer evening air as she thought of things to say to keep Reyna as immersed in talking as she was listening.  


“So just two days of softball games. Nonstop?” Thalia asked eagerly. Hand on the rail.  


Reyna’s hand rested next to her, almost unnoticeably inching closer. “Well not entirely non-stop. We have time between games. You’re going to watch though right?”  


“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Thalia watched carefully, almost afraid to move as Reyna’s hand slid over her’s. A little at first, but then when Thalia didn’t move, more of Reyna’s confidence came through and their fingers almost imperceptibly became intertwined.  


“Reyna,” Thalia let her name hang in the air, a question and a statement all at once.  


“I like girls, Thalia.” She said it with such conviction, there wasn’t a moment of hesitation behind it. Reyna never took her hand away. “I’m my dad’s big success story. He thinks he ‘fixed’ me. I just…I just learned how to hide from him.” Reyna made a noise that sounded like she had a lot more to say on it but her face was as smooth as stone. Cold and unbroken.  


Thalia saw the cracks though, the truth begging to be let out and embraced. “Reyna, I…its going to be okay.”  


“I know.” The solid focus in Reyna’s voice reverberated through Thalia to the bone. “I know its going to be okay I just have to live through another year around him. Then, there’s nothing he can do about it.” Reyna looked at Thalia, her brown eyes were dark and filled with controlled abandon. “I like you Thalia. I like you a lot.”  


That was all Thalia needed to hear. She was never one for words when it actually mattered. She could talk for days without saying a word. Right now though, she needed to explain what she was really thinking. She leaned in, black hair flipped to the side of her face, blue eyes bright. Her breath became slow and deep. Her eyes began to drift shut a little. “Can I…”  


Reyna licked her lips and tightened her fingers while her eyes darted from Thalia’s eyes back down to her lips. “Yes.”  


Thalia needed no other invitation; she leaned in and pressed her lips to Reyna. Heat blossomed between the two as fireworks burst behind their eyes. Thalia could feel electricity running up and down her spine as they kissed. Reyna felt as if her heart was a war drum pounding away. They felt like time was slowing down and they were hanging in midair.  


A cough broke them apart as they shot apart to separate sides of their seat. Nico was looking at them from the edge of gate area that kept spectators back. “Well, that must have been an informative trip around the wheel.” He looked at them then to the llama in the face and nodded. “Don’t you think?”  


Reyna glared at his unsurprised attitude, Thalia was stuck with a grin plastered across her face, no words could break her cocky grin. “Do you mind?” Reyna demanded.  


“Not at all,” Nico replied nonchalantly.  


“So should we get off now?” Thalia guided them off the seat and back out with Nico, llama back in hand. “What about Piere?”  


“No.” Reyna brushed it aside while refusing to break eye contact with Nico.  


“So you two huh?” Nico lifted his eye brows.  


“What of it?” Reyna’s defenses were kicking in  


“Nothing, its good.” Nico was going to start this. He waved his hands in surrender. “I’ve been expecting it.”  


“Wait seriously?” Reyna’s brown turned to bore into him.  


“Anyway.” Thalia interrupted them while leaning into Reyna arms slightly wrapping around each other.  


“Woo!!” What are we doing next?” Will stopped in the walkway as he guided Hazel back over. He gave Nico a quick peck on the cheek as he looked at the almost cuddling Thalia and Reyna. “I do love love?”  


“Huh, well then.” Hazel walked up to them. “I’m carrying the llama, you can have him back later but I’m not enjoying this fifth wheel thing.”  


“That’s my Milton!” cried Thalia and pointing as Hazel took the llama away towards the bumper cars.  


“No.” Reyna shook her head.  


Nico laughed and followed his sister, hands in his pockets. Will’s boyish grin was the only answer he gave Thalia before dashing away to catch up with his boyfriend.  


“She’s a llama-napper. Aren’t you going to do something?” Thalia indignantly pouted.  


Reyna rolled her eyes. “Sure, I’ll do something.” She firmly wrapped her fingers around Thalia’s hand and planted a quick peck on her lips, silencing her. “Let’s go.”  


They didn’t get their llama back until later that night while Hazel and Nico were ducking into Will’s car.  


“What about, L’orange?” Hazel asked while handing the llama over to Thalia.  


“No.” Thalia and Reyna said together. Hazel sighed as she closed the door to the front seat since she refused to be stuffed in the back. She waved whole heartedly, as did Will. Nico gave a lazy hand gesture from where he was slumped in the back seat as the car drove off.  


“So…” Thalia bit her lip and questioningly took hold of Reyna’s hand.  


Reyna gripped her hand firmly again and guided her to the other seat of the car. It was reassuring for Thalia to have Reyna not hide her interest. She opened the door and held it open for Thalia. “So?”  


“What about Usain?”  


“No.”


	10. Adore You

**Adore You**  
_“I’d walk through fire for you”_  


Thalia practically swooned at the breakfast table. Milk and frosted flakes dripped from her spoon back into her bowl. Reyna’s black her was braided back tightly. The purple button up jersey with gold writing across the chest hung smartly off her shoulders and was tucked neatly in tight white pants that ended just below the knee. Gold socks covered her muscled calves with her feet tucked into white slides.  


“You’re drooling,” Hylla set a glass of orange juice down in front of Thalia and tapped her chin. “And der old dad is on his way.” She continued to the coffee pot pulling two mugs out of the cupboard and filling them both, while avoiding the grease popping from a pan on the stove.  


Reyna smiled, barely able to conceal a blush as she smoothed flattened her hair down unnecessarily, she poured her own bowl of cereal and grabbed a boiled egg from the fridge. “Are you coming to any of my games today, Hylla?”  


“I’ll be there eventually,” said the older sister as she pushed a mug to their father.  


“Thank you.” The gruff man took his mug and sat at the head of the table, waiting.  


“Papa? Will you be there?” Reyna asked, her eyes meeting his evenly.  


Thalia watched the family carefully. They all had their routines. The way the functioned together without hesitation or question. For a moment she was concerned she was impeding on it. Wondering to herself if Julian would really be so against his daughter.  


“No, I have a meeting today.” Julian took a long drink fron his mug of coffee as Hylla sat a dish of bacon eggs and toast in front of him. “Thank you.” Th big man proceeded to eat completely unaware of the looks Reyna and Thalia gave each other.  


“Are you coming today?” Reyna asked Thalia while trying to keep her eyes on her cereal bowl.  


Thalia nodded. “Of course.” She washed her cereal down with the orange juice. “Ronald and I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  


“No.” Reyna rolled her eyes.  


Julian’s attention perked. “Ronald? Has a young man caught your attention?”  


It took all the self control that Thalia could muster not to gag at the thought. She grabbed her bowl and rushed to the sink to rinse it out.  


“No that’s, their overstuffed llama.” Hylla brought her own dish over to the table and sat. “No boys in the equation.” She smirked as she looked at her breakfast.  


Julian ‘hmphed’ and went back to his food. “Don’t forget I’m expecting that bible verse interpretation from you, Thalia.”  


“Yes, sir.” Thalia sighed and sat back at the table.  


Reyna glanced up, lifted brows and a question hidden behind brown eyes.  


“I’ve been working on bible verse interpretations since I’ve gotten here. Bible study every week has been helpful with them.” Thalia’s eyes lost some of their light while she spoke on the subject.  


The questions that were left unasked didn’t stop. Reyna knew Thalia skipped bible study every week. She saw Thalia writing late into the evening. She wasn’t aware that was what she had been doing. “I’m glad to see your education in the manner continues,” lied Reyna.  


“Its very enlightening. Especially the part from Leviticus 18:22.” Thalia stood, nodding once at Julian and Hylla. “I need to finish getting ready to go. I was planning on riding to the fields with Reyna. If that’s still okay?” That time she smiled at the young woman.  


Reyna returned the smile. “Of course. I’ll be ready in a just a few.”  


Thalia disappeared into the room she shared with Reyna for the time being. She started digging into her duffel bag looking for clothing to wear. She cringed at her own behavior over the morning, since when was she giddy? She couldn’t remember the last time that she actually cared for someone. She pulled out a tight pair of ripped jeans that fit her lean frame nicely. The purple low cut tank top she slipped over her shoulders was on purpose as she thought of the way Reyna filled out her jersey. Her shoulders seemed capable of holding the world on them. Reyna, in just a short amount of time had stood out to Thalia like no one else. The emotions behind that were just a start to conclusions they were bringing Thalia to. She rummaged and found a pair of black socks to put on her feet under black converse. She mulled the thought over in her head, her blues eyes focused on her task at hand. Reyna had let her make her own decisions, no matter how questionable. Reyna stood against the world that hated her for Thalia. Reyna tried protecting her from things the rest of the world let run her down. Reyna was a solid foundation that she could leap from, or the cliff edge that she could cling to. The pieces clicked in place, one right after the other as Thalia thought about the last few weeks with Reyna. She couldn’t help but wonder if she was really ready to head down this path.  


“Are you ready?” Reyna poked her head into the door.  


Thalia’s bright blue eyes met the steady brown of Reyna’s. “Yes, I think I am ready.”  


The two girls loaded up Reyna’s jeep. Thalia only made a few Deadpool jokes about Reyna’s backpack that had two bats sticking out over her shoulders. Thalia lifted the small cooler on wheels into the back end of the jeep and tossed a couple extra Red Bulls into it to go with all of Reyna’s white Gatorades. Reyna tossed a folding chair at Thalia to add into the mix.  


When they finally pulled out of the driveway, Thalia was already rummaging through the car, and flipping through channels on the radio. Without even looking, Reyna opened up a cubby revealing a stash of suckers. “Yes, you’re amazing babe,” Thalia said as she grabbed one. Then she paused as she realized what she had said. Swallowing hard, she looked over at Reyna.  


The taller girl’s normally stoic face was tinted pink but no other reaction came from her. Then one of her hands slipped off the steering wheel to Thalia’s knee. “I know I am.”  


Thalia’s face broke out into a grin as she popped the sucker into her mouth and she changed the radio station again. A furrow pulling at her brow. “Are sure us being like this is okay?”  


Reyna didn’t hesitate in her answer at all. “Yes. I’m sick of hiding these things. This part of me. The only reason I’ve my Dad’s success story is because there wasn’t someone. Or anyone that I wanted to be with.” Reyna glanced at Thalia with a smile. “Its my choice how I want to act. I hope you’re okay with it.”  


“I just don’t want anything to happen to you.” Thalia couldn’t believe she was being the voice of reason.  


“Trust me. I have a plan.” Reyna turned into the field parking lot.  


The coaches waved to Reyna as they pulled up on the edge of fields before disappearing behind a truck to unload equipment.  


Reyna pulled her bags over her shoulder. “If you need anything, Nico should be around today. Will too. We are starting on field 3 then moving over to field 2 for sure. After that We might be on field 2 again, I have to double check.”  


“I’ll be fine.” Thalia told her and grabbed the chair and cooler out of the back. “Don’t worry about me.” She looked over her shoulder, making sure there was no one around and seeing no one, she launched herself up on to tip toes to press a quick kiss to Reyna’s lips. “Good luck.”  


When Thalia pulled away at the sound of people approaching, Reyna grabbed her and pulled her closer kissing her again, deeper, slower this time. “Thank you, maybe you’ll be a lucky charm for me.” A wolfish grin spread over her face.  


“One night off practice and you go and shack up,” said a voice from behind them followed by a wolf whistle.  


Thalia braced herself to be pushed away. Reyna held on tight as she looked over Thalia’s shoulder and laughed. “I seem to remember you and Chris during that out of state tournament a couple months ago, Clarisse. Tell me exactly how many warm ups you were late for?”  


Clarisse laughed and folded her arms over arms. “Hey Chris graduated and hasn’t been home in ages. Not my fault I get what I can. I’ll see you on the field.” She waved over her shoulder and headed over towards the coaches.  


“Like I was saying, good luck.” Thalia kissed her once more before pulling away. “I’ll be fine.”  


“Enjoy the show.” Reyna grinned and jogged over to grab a large bag and bucket from Clarisse to help the coaches.  
Thalia gathered her gear and moved behind the sign that said field 3 near the center of the complex. Four fields surround the concession building. A few small trees were scattered around. Thalia glanced up at the net that hung over her head and was a bit grateful for it remembering the foul ball that hit her at the practice field. She opened her chair and pushed some sunglasses onto her nose. Curiously she played with the chair attachment that she soon realized was a small canopy for the chair to stay out of the sun. She glanced down the way and saw more of the Legionnaires, Reyna’s team, showing up. They were doing their warmup and starting to toss a ball when Thalia decided it was hot out. She started rolling up her jeans up to almost her knee and pulled the cooler in front of her. Once she retrieved a Red Bull out of the cooler, she propped her feet up on the cooler. The team finally moved to take the dug out off to her right. Thalia took a long sip out of her Red Bull and relaxed into her seat.  


“Well, don’t you look like you’re here for the long haul.”  


Hylla’s voice shocked Thalia enough to cough against her Red Bull and sit up straighter.  


“Hylla.” Thalia looked up at the wall woman.  


Hylla flipped open another canvas folding chair next to Thalia. “Where’s our girl? There she is. “Looks like she won’t be catching this game. Usually they have her or Salena catching for Clarisse. They usually keep Thalia in the 4 slot batting though, but this team we’re playing has a solid inside pitcher.”  


“Honestly, I don’t have a clue what you just said.” Thalia nodded her head seriously and took another drink. “But I’ll agree with you and offer you a Red Bull or a Gatorade. I think we also have snack in here somewhere.” She flipped open the cooler to pull out a yogurt, and a Red Bull.  


Hylla laughed and shook her head. “Sorry. I forget not everyone has been stuck dealing with softball all time. I’ll take the drink.” She cracked the can open and lounged in her own seat and stuck her feet up on the cooler with Thalia’s.  


“How long’s she been playing?” Thalia watched the coaches meet with the official.  


“Ten years.” Hylla sipped her drink. “Feels like forever.”  


“Must be important to her,” observed Thalia.  


Hylla’s ean shoulders shrugged. “It is and it isn’t. Her teammates and the game mean more to her I think. Our father has pushed her to play as much as she does. She loves the game but she’s tired of her world revolving around it.”  


“Maybe that focus is a good thing.” Thalia rested her had against the side of the chair thinking about how she was going to fit into Reyna’s world. The girl had plans, big ones.  


“It is, but she’s not planning on playing it forever.” Hylla glanced down at Thalia. “Some times the old has to make way for a new part of life.”  


Thalia began to question if they were still talking about softball. “The new can be exciting.” Hylla never even gave her a second look.  


“Sometimes its not really new things either. Its just something you’ve grown to like so much that it feels new and you don’t want to let it go.”Hylla slipped sunglasses on her face. “I’m hoping for my sister’s sake our father doesn’t find out.”  


That was the stake that went right through Thalia’s heart. “What?”  


“I’m happy for her. You’re good for her. I’m just letting you know it could mean a lot of things for her.” Hylla waved at a group of mothers congregating in the stands. “I’m not trying to stop you I’m just trying to advise you to be discreet. For now.” Hylla’s attention changed to the women in the stands. “Seph, its good to see you.” The group of older women started their own conversation focused on the teams.  


“So, already making friends with Hylla Nico appeared seemingly out of the shade of the tree a hulking boy with dark black hair following him.  


“Its not a bad thing.” Thalia glanced over her shoulder at him and went right back to watching Reyna jog out to the field next to one of the bases. “Who’s your thug up there.”  


“Hi I’m Frank,” said the bulky boy in a chipper tone that did not match his appearance. “You must be Thalia.”  


“Ignoring him.” Nico breezed by that conversation. “No it’s a good thing to have Hylla on your side.” Nico draped himself arosss the edge of the bleachers next to Thalia.  


Frank dropped next to him looking like an over excited puppy.  


“Oh you must be Hazel’s Frank.” Thalia finally connected the dots while watching, Nico stuff his hands into his jacket pockets.  


“That’s me.” Frank lounged into the metal benches.  


“Yeah he’s her labradoodle in a pitbull’s body.” Nico yelped when Frank nudged him off the bench with his foot. He rubbed his back side glaring at his sister’s boyfriend as he climbed back up to his seat.  


“Labradoodle that Nico.” Frank grinned and settled into place. “Woo! Get ‘em Hazel!” He whooped out a yell as Hazel picked the ball up in a hurry and through it to another player.  


Nico clapped for his sister.  


“What happened?” Thalia looked back to the field confused  


“She got an out,” explained Nico as he opened the cooler in front of them took a Red Bull out.  


“May I have one of those Gatorades, please?” Frank asked from behind Thalia. She nodded and he thanked her as he pulled one out.  


The game went on with Nico and Frank explaining what was happening. By the third inning, Thalia was pretty sure she understood what made an out. When Reyna came up to bat, she hit the ball to the fence and Thalia cheered, louder than she expected herself to. Then she cheered even more when Reyna snagged the ball at third base before it hit the ground for a third out.  


“Now that is third out because it’s the third not because it happened on third?” Thalia asked.  


“Oh god this poor girl is deprived,” laughed Hylla.  


Nico chuckled and shook his head.  


“Yes,” Frank mumbled from around his concession stand corn dog. “Now we switch and our girls go to bat.”  


It wasn’t long before the game ended. The Legionnaires won 8-3. Then everyone was on the move. Hylla was explaining that they needed to get to the other field. The team was packing their bags and moving out. Frank offered to carry Hazel’s bag over for her. Hylla high fived her sister, Nico drug the cooler with him as he worked his way through a second Red Bull. Then Reyna was in front of Thalia, kissing her. Right in front of everyone. Thalia took a moment to realize what was happening before she grabbed Reyna’s necked and pulled her closer.  


“Told you, you’re my good luck charm,” Reyna mumbled into her mouth.  


Thalia smilled into the kiss. “You’re disgustingly sweaty.”  


“That’s disgusting in general.” Of all the times for Sybil and Octavian to show up. “This is a public park, do you mind keeping your degenerate ways out of it,” sneered Sybil.  


Hylla’s looming figure appeared over the shoulder of the blond. “Sybil, what brings you here. Last I heard you weren’t a fan of the sport.”  


“Hylla,” Sybil said with a jump. “I didn’t realize you were home.”  


“Reyna, why don’t you get to your game. Thalia, take our chairs would you.” Hylla put her arms at her sides at attention. “I think I should catch up with Sybil here.”  


“Yes ma’am,” Reyna clicked her heal and took off for the other field. Reyna right behind her. Reyna  


listened to the clacking of Reyna’s metal cleats on the cement. “Sybil bit off more than she can chew,” she muttered.” She reached back for Thalia’s hand. “I hate metals on cement. It feals like I’m going to twist an ankle.”  
“Maybe we shouldn’t be so open so soon.” Thalia spit the words out before she realized it. She grimaced but stood her ground to Reyna’s stoic look.  


“Coming from the out and proud lesbian that shook everyone around here?” Reyna bit back. Then sighed. “That’s not how I meant it.” Her head twisted to over where her teammates were calling her. “I’m fine with being open about it, so long as you are.”  


“I’m just worried about you,” Thalia admitted.  


Reyna’ jaw tightened as she pulled away. “I’ll be fine.” She started to move away. “Don’t worry about me.” She looked like she tried to give a reassuring smile. “I’ll be okay.”  


Thalia’s face pulled to grim lines. She was worried. Hylla had brought p a very good point. Thalia didn’t know what would happen to Reyna if Julian had found about them. The worst her father could do would be to send her to a boarding school. But Reyna, she didn’t know what Julian would with her.  


Hylla joined Reyna a moment later. “She’s not listening I see.”  


“I’m trying to keep my distance,” Thalia remarked.  


Hyllas’s look she shot her was disbelieving at best.  


The next game went by in a blur. Hylla and Thalia cheered Reyna on. Nico and Frank came and went multiple times. The second game quickly blended into the third. Another win under the Legionnaires belt. Thalia started to shiver a littler as the night poured over the fields and large stadium style lighting kicked on. Reyna hurried and ate sandwiches and yogurt out of their cooler. Grabbing two more Gatorades out of it as before hurrying back to the dugout. It wasn’t two seconds later that she came running out with a hoodie that she pushed at Thalia.  


“Here,” she said. “Put this on.” Reyna grinned and hurried back to her game.  


Thalia slipped the hoodie on over her tank top smiling at Reyna while she did. The dark purple hoodie with Reyna’s number on the back looked good on her. In the back of Thalia’s mind she couldn’t help but wonder if this was too much.  


Reyna went up to bat again. This time she sent the ball the over the fence bring in two runners and herself. Before long they had done it again. Winning a third game for the day. The crowds cheered. Thalia cheered with them.  


Hylla pulled out her phone. “Shit.”  


“What?” Thalia questioned as she watched the team exchange hand shakes.  


Hylla’s eyes scanned her phone. “He found out. That little bitch Sybil.”  


“What do you mean.” Thalia was on her feet. Panic starting to edge around her eyes. Worry for Reyna. “Who?”  


“Dad.” Hylla looked up and sure enough the tall man was making his way up towards the field.  


“Make her push me away.” Thalia told hyll thinking on her feet. “Go! Tell her to push me away.”  


“What?” Hylla’s confusion was obvious in her scrunched face.  


“Go!, “ snapped Thalia.  


Hylla rushed towards her sister and talking quickly. Thalia followed after, hoping to get her timing right. Hoping it would work. Hoping Reyna would be okay. The minute she got up to Reyna she threw herself at her.  
“Thalia, what—”  


Thalia cut Reyna off with a kiss on the mouth. “Push me a away.” She muttered quickly. “Do it.”  
Reyna pushed her away lightly, but Thalia did her best to make it look a lot more forceful. “You know you shouldn’t play so hard to get!” Thalia practically yelled. “If you would just go with it for once.”  


“Thalia, what are you doing?” Reyna demanded and then her eyes froze over and that warm brown gaze turned hard. “Dad?”  


“Get away from my daughter you heathen,” Julian’s voice boomed from behind Thalia as her jacket pulled her back a good foot out of nowhere.


	11. Waves

**Waves**  
_“Why can’t I hold on?”_  


The rest of the day was a blur. Thalia knew she shouldn’t talk but knew she wasn’t going to be able to hold her tongue forever. She spent the night on the couch, barred from Reyna’s room while Reyna was sent there. Hylla did what she could to confirm Thalia’s story while Reyna fought them saying it wasn’t anything. There were no ‘lesbian advances’. There was no ‘inappropriate touching’. Reyna swore her teammates touched more than her and Thalia ever had.  


All that got her was her father ripping her off the team. Julian told them that neither of them would be suited for any forgiveness given both their backgrounds in such foul behavior.  
“You had best be praying the good lord for forgiveness,” Julian snapped at Reyna down the hall. “You might as well get to work on going through your rosary now before I turn you over to the priest.” His heavy footsteps came down the hall. Thalia braced for him before he even got there. “And you. Your father will be here in the morning. You better ask anyone that listens for forgiveness.”  


Thalia’s fists balled up at her sides. Her teeth grit together. She held herself long enough. “Or what?” she snapped. “You going to have Daddy whoop me?” she drawled in a crude way. “I don’t have anything to say for what I did.”  


“Don’t speak another word.” A blood vessel began to appear in Julian’s head.  


Thalia jumped to her feet. “Your daughter’s hot. I hit on her. Nothing you can do about it.” Thalia flinched and grated her teeth.  


Julian’s hand whipped back, ready to backhand the insubordinate girl. His teeth bared, he stopped. “Sit down. Shut up. I don’t want to hear another word from you.” Julian stormed in the hall. “Hylla!”  


“Yes, sir?” Hylla cam back down the hall looking at the anger on her father’s red face and bulging veins to the defiance in Thalia’s blue eyes.  


“Don’t let them speak to each other. I want them separate. I’ll be back in less that hour or so.” Julian grabbed his keys off the counter and stormed out of the house.  


Silence spread across the house for a moment. “You’re lucky. He doesn’t normally hold back with us.” Hylla looked out the window. “He’s gone.”  


Reyna was rushing out of her room. “We need to get you somewhere safe.” She started digging around the cabinets. “Phone we need a phone. Call your mom.”  


“He’s sending me with my dad, Reyna, its going to be okay. I’ll be fine.” Thalia grabbed her hands trying to calm her.  


Reyna looked at Thalia and then her sister. “Where’s your phone? He’s going to send her to Saint Alfonso’s.”  


“What?” Hylla stopped. “He wouldn’t.”  


“He told me he already talked her dad about it. If she failed here he was going to make the arrangements for her to go there.” Reyna started tearing through the cabinet again.  


“What’s Saint Alfonso’s?” Thalia sat up and looked at the sisters. Fear starting to spike the edges of her eyes.  


Hylla’s solemn brown eyes found Thalia’s shocked blue. “Conversion Camp. Its where he sent…” she nodded towards her sister.  


“Me,” said Reyna as she moved to another room.  


“Its not a good place.” Hylla started looking too. “My phone got left in his car. He took the modem so she couldn’t get wifi.”  


“Your dad is crazy.” Thalia looked to the door and sighed. Her options were thinning. “If I could get a hold of my mom I could get out of this. My mom didn’t want to send me here. She wouldn’t let him send me to a camp. She said she would take me with her if she needed to.”  


Their search continued but it was useless. They couldn’t fin anyway to get word out to anyone. Wifi was not an option. Julian had collected all their means of getting an word to Thalia’s mom. Reyna turned broodier as the time went on. Thalia was snapping at everything and nothing all at once. Finally she gave up and threw herself back on the couch.  


Reyna walked up to her slowly and picked up her hand. Hylla patted her shoulder.  


“Get back to your room,” Hylla told Reyna. “Dad’s home.”  


Sure enough all three of them turned to look towards the door at the sound of a car pulling up. Reyna nodded and hurried away. Hylla took a seat in a chair opposite of Thalia.  


Julian came in much more composed then how he had left. “You’re sleeping on the couch tonight. “Don’t even think about going to my daughter’s room tonight.”  


“Yes, sir.” Thalia said with her eyes boring into Julian’s.  


Julian bit back a retort to the girl and looked at his oldest. “Any troubles?”  


“Not a peep out of either of them.” Hylla shrugged. “Mind if I head to my room?”  


Julian nodded his consent and turned to walk back to where his office was. “Tomorrow you will be dealt with.”  


No one slept peacefully in the house that night. Thalia couldn’t sleep but soon found that whenever it sounds like she moved from the couch, Julian would come out into the hall to make sure she was still there. It didn’t take Thalia long to decide to make a game out of it, giving Julian just enough time to settle back into bed and calm down before she moved again disturbing his sleep. She lost track of how long she did this until she fell asleep.  


Julian stormed into the living room early in the morning as the sun was still barely peaking up waking Thalia none too gently. “To table. Eat. Then get your things packed. Now.”  


Thalia carefully spooned cereal into her mouth being wary about how far she would push the man today. He slammed things around on the counters and glared at her several times. When Hylla came out and announced she was going on a run, Julian barely spared a word for her, but when Reyna said she was going to join her sister, he forbid it and sent her to her room.  


The knock on the door came before Hylla even returned.  


“Grace,” acknowledged Julian.  


“I’m so sorry for the trouble Julian. I assumed she was making progress under your guidance.” Thalia’s head dropped as she heard her father’s voice. “Derek grab her things. Thalia go point them out.”  


Derek’s stiff face gave nothing away as they went to Reyna’s room. “So it’s bad then huh?” he whispered as Thalia led the way into Reyna’s room.  


As Thalia slipped into the room, Reyna wrapped her in her arms and kissed her. Apologies flowing from her lips faster then Thalia could hear. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t—”  


Until Derek followed her at which point Reyna fell away looking between Derek and Thalia. “Reyna, this is Derek my Dad’s driver, assistant, concierge guy. Derek, Reyna. He’s fine.”  


“Its very bad.” Derek nodded and saw Thalia’s bag and started to pull her things into it more neatly.  


“We can get that Derek really.” Reyna went to help only for Derek to shoo her hands away.  


Derek’s shoulders lifted heavily. “Trust me, Mr. Grace has given me clear order I’m not to leave Miss Grace unattended. This would be a quick trip. But with me busy with this I would never be able to see you two behind me. Honestly how does he expect me to work in these conditions.”  


“Thanks, Derek.” Thalia turned to look at Reyna. “I’m sorry too. Its going to be okay though. He can’t keep me from my mother for that long. She won’t stand for it. I can last a few weeks wherever they send me next.”  


“Thalia no it won’t be that easy,” Reyna told her. “This camp, its awful. It’s –”  


“Derek, hurry along now.” Mr. Grace’s voice carried into the room.  


“Sorry girls that’s our que. Let’s go now. Thalia be quick and you go first to keep the suspicions off you.”  
Thalia nodded and gave a quick kiss to Reyna. “I’m not through with you yet you know. I don’t want this to stop. And I hope you don’t either.”  


Reyna stood there shocked into silence as Thalia marched on the door in front of Derek. The brunette watched Thalia climb into the backseat of a fancy black car and carefully kept her hands at her side, stopping the urge from waving as she drove away.  


“You can go on that run now. I expect you to catch up to your sister,” Julian told her before turning back to his office.


	12. Blame It On Me

**Blame it on Me**

_“What you’re waiting for?”_  


2 Weeks Later  


“I wasn’t going to demand this of you.” Julian cleared his throat. “I wasn’t expecting you to be taken in so quickly either.”  


“They go year ‘round so its easier if I start sooner.” Reyna straightened her shoulders and picked up the school issued green bag. “You always wanted me to go anyway, and they offered me a position not that long ago with a scholarship offer for their team.”  


“Taking you off that team was a good decision.” Julian’s voice was set, as was his jaw.  


Reyna ignored the comment. “CMI needed a new player and the position they offered me hadn’t been filled yet.”  


“Well the California Military Institute has an excellent reputation.” Julian followed his daughter and straightened his own jacket. “And you’re sure you don’t want me taking you? Hylla will be in a rush since she waited the extra time to take you.”  


Reyna pulled the bag over her shoulder, turning away from her father. “I’m sure. I can ship out with Hylla, getting the car trip with her will be nice.”  


Julian nodded once and followed her out the door. “And your jeep will be fine here.”  


“I’m going to keep a key with me.” Reyna climbed into her sister’s car after throwing her bag into the back seat. “Don’t forget, Hazel is going to borrow it this weekend.”  


“I don’t know what she needed to borrow your jeep.” His scowl showed in the deep line across his forehead.  


Reyna’ shrugged. “I told her she could ages ago, its for something with the church.”  


“I’ll have it ready for her.” Julian ducked in through the open window hug his daughter. “I’ll see you in a month when you go on break.”  


“Bye dad,” his two girls chimed in together.  


Hylla silently put the car in gear and took off down the street. Reyna’s hands gripped the edges of her pants seams as she stared past the window. The silence hung over them like a dark cloud. Both of them waiting for sun to shine through somewhere.  


Hylla took the dive attempting to be the ray of hope. “He didn’t suspect you,” she began. “He assumed it was her going after you. That you were being the good dutiful daughter.” Hylla placed a hand on her sister’s forearm. “You didn’t have to leave.”  


“I’m tired of hiding from him.” Reyna didn’t slip out of her sister’s grip. “If I’m out of the house I don’t have to hide as much and if I can qualify for a scholarship I’ll be able to stay there until I graduate.”  


“Are you planning to come out?” Hylla asked.  


Reyna shook her head. “No. But I’m not going to work so hard to hide it.”  


xXx  


Hylla left her at the school with a hug, a promise to see her the next time she was home, and strict instructions for the school to list her as a contact as well as their parents. Reyna’s new quarters in the barrack style dorm hall was everything she expected with beds lining each wall. The uniforms issued to her fit well but the boots were tight and needed to be broke in. Those in her squad were polite and nice as they were introduced to her. The explanation of rules went by without concern as Reyna worked her way through the introductory time. Meeting the softball coach for school secured her a tryout for the team with a likely position and the allowance to play with her current tournament team when out of school season.  


Reyna sat on her bunk, hands between her knees holding her cell phone as she patiently waited for a phone call. Two girls came in and moved to the far side of the hall talking quietly to each other. The phone in Reyna’s hand began to buzz.  


“Hello,” she practically whispered. “I’m here.”  


“Are you doing okay?” Nico asked on the phone.  


Reyna sighed. “I’m fine. You’re good for meeting me Friday night still?”  


“Hazel is picking up your jeep that afternoon. We will be headed there to get as soon as we can.” Nico’s voice was sullen but determined. “Will you be able to leave?”  


“I’ll find a way to get out,” murmured Reyna. Her eyes lifted up as the two other teenage girls came up to her. “I’ve got to let you go.”  


“Reyna, is everything okay?”

“It’ll be fine.” Reyna pulled the phone away from her ear as she ended the call. “Can I help the two of you?”  


“No but it sounds like we could help you.” The blond folded her arms over her chest as the and her gray eyes flicked between Reyna and the brunette.  


“We were thinking about slipping out this weekend too.” The brunette took a seat on the bed next to Reyna. “I’m Piper, this is Annabeth.”  


“Good for you.” Reyna eyes them both carefully.  


The corner of Piper’s mouth turned up in a grin. “Good for you.”  


“And why is that?” Reyna braced herself as she turned her inspecting look to the blond, Annabeth.  


“We have a way out, but we could use a ride into town.” Piper stretched out her legs.  


Reyna nodded as she thought. Someone that actually new the way out would be easier than finding her own way. “Why are you willing to help me?”  


“Why are you already trying to get out?” Annabeth finally spoke up as she leveled her gray eyes on Reyna. “I saw you coming in. There wasn’t some sob story about parents kicking you out. This wasn’t a punishment for you. You salute and practically know the protocols already. You’re military bred. You’re not here because you have to be.”  


Reyna sniffed and stood up so she could look down her nose at Annabeth. “Someone is clever isn’t she?”  


“Wise beyond my years.” Annabeth’s smirk pulled at her mouth. “So why do you want out so badly so soon?”  


Reyna mulled her thoughts over quickly as she chewed on her lower lip. “I need to help a friend of mine, and I have to leave for the night to do that.”  


“Saturday is my free day and I know you don’t have anything to do either. Sounds like we will happily help.” Piper laid back across the bed.  


“Excuse me?” Annabeth snapped.  


Reyna shook her head. “I don’t need help.”  


“We don’t have anything to do besides I’m your new shortstop.” Piper jumped up to her feet. “We’ll call it team bonding.”  


“Your coach hasn’t even had her official try out.” Annabeth shot a glare at Reyna.  


Piper shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, we need players, she’ll make it. Coach mentioned it last week. Not like we have anything better to do.”  


Annabeth sighed. “So are you going to let us on your plan so I can fix it or what?”  


“Who said it needs to be fixed?” Reyna’s arms folded over her chest.  


xXx  


Darkness filled the room as light’s out had been put in place hours ago. Reyna waited impatiently as girls around her slowly fell asleep. The breathing began to fade and slow down as they drifted off. The rough seams in her field uniform dig into her hip. Her own heartbeat seemed to be the loudest thing in the room until a bed creaked. Reyna held her breath, eyes clothes, until she heard footsteps. She was tapped on the shoulder. Piper’s eerily colored eyes looked at her in the dark. Piper nodded towards the door.  


Reyna crawled out of her bed and reached for her shoes. Annabeth put a hand on her and shook her head, holding her own shoes up in a hand and then motioned towards the door.  


The three of them slipped out of the door as quietly as they could. The entire campus was dark except for safety light posted at the doors and corners of buildings. They stopped for only a moment to put their shoes on before jogging off towards the gates of the school.  


“Wait here.” Annabeth grabbed on to Reyna’s arm stopping her as they approached a building near the gate.  


Reyna glanced from Annabeth to Piper who was walking right up to the building. “What are we just going to walk right out?”  


“Basically.”  


Reyna looked at the blonde like she lost her mind. “It can’t be that easy.”  


Annabeth’s shoulder shrugged nonchalantly. “For her it is. Plus, it beats your idea of just jumping a fence and my well executed strategy of timing cameras and slipping out through the supply gates.”  


Piper waved at them to follow her. “Thanks Leo!” she told a scrawny little guy behind a desk as she led the others through the foot traffic gate within the building. “He’s annoying but you couldn’t ask for a nicer guy.”  


“I can’t believe you two.” Reyna shook her head as she pulled out her phone and started to text on it.  


Annabeth clapped Piper on the shoulder. “Way to go. What do you owe him now?”  


“I have to let him drive my dad’s car on our next break when I get picked up.” Piper glanced down the road. “Well? I did my part.”  


“Not a bad deal.” Annabeth joined her looking. “Relax we gave them extra time to get here.”  


“There they are,” said Reyna pointing at a set of headlights coming down the road. The jeep rolled up next to them.  


“Well Hello, ladies,” Will popped his head out of the window.  


Nico leaned up from the backseat. “You sure we’re all going to fit?”  


“We’re both taken,” Piper told Will with little amusement.  
Will rolled his eyes and dropped his hand at the wrist. “Me too. I’ll climb in back and sit on Nico’s lap, you guys can fight over the other seats.”  


“Hey wait a minute here!” Nico’s flustered voice was useless as Will crawled between the seats to join his boyfriend.  


“Sorry about those two.” Hazel smiled from the driver’s seat. “Here Reyna, you drive your car.”  


It took some squeezing, several complaints, one game of rock paper scissors and one threat from Annabeth to get Piper in the back seat with Nico, Will, and Hazel. Annabeth joined Reyna in the front seat and they were off.


	13. Don't Give Up On Me

**Don’t Give up on me**  


_“I’m not givin’ up”_  


“Well, Miss Grace, we understand your discrepancies have been going on for some time now,” chirped the old woman with grey streaked blonde hair. The smile plastered across her face was distorted with signs of botox. “We can help you make the changes to lead a fulfilling life. Your father told us all we need to know.”  


“Highly unlikely.”  


“So your things were taken to your room, but we are going to start with an introduction to those that will be in a group with you.”  


“Sure thing lady.” Thalia flicked her lip ring.  


“It’s Mrs. Conel to you and take those things disgusting things out.” The woman stopped and held her hand out.  


“What why?”  


“Now.” The woman grabbed the eye brow ring and pulled. It came and left a bit blood behind at the roughness.  


“Damn, jesus, okay.” Thalia pressed a hand to her bleeding eyebrow and took out the lip ring handing them both over to Mrs. Conel. “Here.”  


“Good. Hopefully you’re a fast learner, it will make things easier.” Mrs. Conel held a door open for her. “Good afternoon girls, this is Thalia Grace. She will be joining us in making better life decisions and to better herself.”  


Thalia licked the hole in her lip as she looked around the room of about eleven other teenage girls close to her age. “Hi, I’m Thalia. Is this where I admit to being an alcoholic?” A few snickers came from the group.  


Mrs. Conel sneered. “We are not anonymous here, very funny Miss Grace but we hold ourselved accountable for our mistakes here. Your transgressions are what you will be answering for here.”  


“Oh!” Thalia slapped her own forehead dramatically. “Hi I’m Thalia and I’m a lesbian. Better?”  


“You are not a lesbian, one of the first things you must understand is that attraction that you think have is not really attraction.” Mrs. Conel sniffed and looked down her nose at Thalia. “Look at your peers, which of them do you think you’re attracted to?”  


“What?” Thalia’s electic blue eyes squinted. “I’m not attracted to any of them.”  


“Sure you are,” urged Mrs. Conel. “Tell me which ones.” She got closer to Thalia.  


“I have a girlfriend I’m not attracted to any of them.” Thalia almost growled.  


Mrs. Conel grabbed her wrist and yanked her around to face them. “Liar!” Her fingers dug into Thalia’s skin. “Tell me which ones you think you’re attracted to.”  


“Hey, let go.” Thalia tried to pull her arm away but she saw it in the looks of the eyes around her. It wouldn’t do her any good.  


“Tell me,” demanded the older woman squeezing even harder.  


Thalia swallowed hard and called out two of the teens in the front row.  


“See you did convince yourself you were attracted to some of them.” Mrs. Conel eased her grip on Thalia. “Now tell me what you find attractive about them now. Don’t be coy with me tell me exactly.”  


Thalia glared at the old woman getting pushed further down the line. If Mrs. Conel wanted into her head she was going to take her down the most absurd path she could find. “The short one, I like her tits. Big, with a nice bounce. More than a handful.” Thalia paused to gauge her reaction, hardly anything more than a smirk, she would need to push further. “The tall one, those legs are fricking gorgeous and they should be wrapped around my head right about now.”  


Mrs. Conel exhaled sharply. There it was, the sign Thalia wanted to know she hit a nerve.  


“Just getting my head up in there, my tongue--“  


“That’s enough!” snapped the woman. “You don’t actually find any of that attractive Thalia.” Her composure began to come back. “You envy them. You envy those aspects of them. You want to be like them. You want to look like.”  


“No, no I don’t,” interjected Thalia.  


Mrs. Conel continued. “You think you’re attracted them. You just want to look like them. You’re short so you wish you longer legs. You’re not very well endowed so you wish you had larger breasts. Its all a part of theory that we will go into a discussion on today showing you how you aren’t actually attracted to any women, you just feel unworthy of men because you don’t have the qualities that you admire in other women. Now, take a seat.”  


xXx  


“Thalia, how are you holding up?” said the young woman with stark white hair pulled back in a high pony tail.  


Thalia shrugged and took a long drink out of her water glass as she eyed the trays of food the other teens ate around her. “Starving but I’m not going to let her have it easy. I’m going to make her earn every step.”  


The older girl nodded and slipped half her sandwich under the table into Thalia’s hand. “Well just remember the sooner you comply the sooner you can get out of here.”  


“Thanks, Hunter,” mumbled Thalia as she shoved the food into her mouth and then looked around to make sure that no one saw her.  


Hunter continued to pick around her food. “I know you don’t want to lose who you are and everything but you still need to survive.” She pushed some of her snap peas into Thalia’s hand next. “Just pretend and get out of here and then be happy. I respect that your willingness to fight, but fight smart or you’ll just be a limp body they throw in the corner.”  


Thalia took another drink of her glass of water. They can’t kill me and I can’t let them have their way that easily.”  


Hunter shook her head. “You’re a troublemaker but you’ve got a good head.”  


“Thalia Grace!” Mrs. Conel called out. “You’re late for your imagery therapy.”  


Hunter scowled at the woman calling for her. “Stay strong, Thalia.”  


Thalia walked like an escorted prisoner, which she was, with Mrs. Conel as the older woman discussed the procedure. “You’ve done it once before its time for round two and hopefully we see some progress in it.” She lead Thalia to a room and sat her in a chair. It was a comfortable chair with a tv in front of it and mirrors around the walls so no matter where she looked she could see the screen. She knew at least one of those mirrors was two way visible.  


Mrs. Conel grabbed her wrist and strapped the device onto her as the screen turned on. Movie scenes began playing and the older woman slipped out the door. Thalia scowled at her wrist at the cuff that was locked on her body. Suddenly a scene with an attractive woman coming out a swimming pool began playing on the screen. Thalia gasped in pain and grabbed her wrist as an electric shock started in her arm.  


Thalia yelled. She looked up at the screen as water pooled and dripped down the woman’s breasts. Pain seared across her arm as her hand twitched. “Stop!” Thalia hit her knees and grabbed at the device on her wrist pulling at it. “Stop!”  


The screen changed scenes and now it was a man flexing his oversized chest muscles. The stabbing pain of electricity stopped but the ache was still there. Thalia climbed back to her feet, bracing herself on the chair.  


“This is fucked up,” she yelled at the mirrors reflecting the man on the screen. “I’m not some religious hick that will let you do this. I have money and lawyers. I don’t care what my dad signed. I’ll come back for you. I won’t stand for this.”  


The image changed again. Two women were rollerblading down a sidewalk with tight short shorts and bikini tops. Pain raced up Thalia’s arm again. “I won’t let you win. I swear to god you’ll pay for this!” Another scream ripped out of her throat as she fell back to the ground grabbing at her arm. “You can’t change me! You can’t!”  


xXx  


Thalia sat in the middle of the room of her current treatment like Mrs. Conel liked to call it. It had been five days before they stuck her in this room. She didn’t know how many days she spent in this room. There was no windows. The lights were always on. There was no clock. She only knew that she had been taken to 4 imagery therapy sessions since she had been put in there. Mrs. Conel said it was for her own good, for her insubordination, to protect her from herself. Black bags hung under her bright blue eyes and yellow and blue bruises formed around her wrists and arms. Her lip was bruised and still raw from from when she attempted to use a paper clip like a lip ring only to have it ripped out by Mrs. Conel.  


When the old woman came in again and stared down her nose at Thalia, the teenage girl felt broken and her stomach let out a terrible growl.  


“I have one question for you,” said Mrs. Conel in an overly sweet tone. “I expect a proper answer from you and then we can take you for lunch.” She knelt down on the floor next to Thalia.  


Thalia licked her lips, the metallic taste covering her tongue from her bloodied lip. She thought for a moment about shoving her way past the older woman but she saw one of the heavy handed ‘helpers’ glaring at her from the door, his khakis creased and polo shirt tucked in. Thalia scooted up so she was sitting a little straighter and further away from the sharp nails of Mrs. Conel.  


“Are you attracted to Silena’s long legs?” Mrs. Conel watched her closely.  


“No,” mumbled Thalia.  


A grin started to pull at the wrinkled laugh lines of Mrs. Conel, her crows feet becoming more prominent. “What was that.”  


Defiant blue eyes glared at the woman. “No.”  


“And why is that.”  


Thalia swallowed the bile rising up in her throat. “Because I wish I had long legs.”  


Mrs. Conel rose to her. “Much better answer than yesterday. Now then, let’s go, we don’t want you late for lunch.” The woman turn on a feel and swiftly left the room. Leaving Thalia to shakily climb to her feet and stagger out the door.  


Thalia found her way to a seat gratefully with a tray full of food. Hunter sat across from her looking at her from under white bangs, the roots just barely growing out. “Thalia, I heard they had you in isolation. Are you okay?”  


Thalia tore into the burger in front of her with one and while stabbing at the vegetable salad with a fork with her other hand. Her blue eyes flicked around the room. “I’m getting our of here. Its effing bull here. They’re not going to have a leg to stand on when I’m done.”


	14. Holding Out for a Hero

**Holding Out for a Hero**  


_“There’s someone reaching back for me”_  


Reyna gripped the steering wheel tighter as she pulled up along the side wall just past the ‘Mother’s Mercy: Camp for Troubled Girls’ sign. A dark blue SUV rolled to a stop just behind her. “Let’s go guys. Hazel, be ready.”  


The three of them nodded as Hazel climbed into the vacated driver seat. Will climbed out of the back seat with lengths of rope looped over his shoulder. Nico followed Reyna with a case under his arm.  


The suv’s doors opened and Annabeth walked over to Reyna. “Ready?”  


“You guys realy didn’t need to help.” Reyna glanced at her two new classmates and their boyfriends she was briefly introduced to as Percy and Jason.  


The young man with black hair stared up at the wall. “We don’t mind helping. Not exactly sure what we have here but we can do something,” said Percy. “Besides, we can’t leave someone behind in a place like this.”  


“I told you we’re teammates now.” Piper bumped Reyna’s shoulder. “We help each other.”  


“Your plan works better with extra people anyway,” said Annabeth. “We’ll help you break your girlfriend out.”  


A blush crept up Reyna’s cheeks. “I didn’t say she was my--”  


“Close enough form the story.” Jason looked at Piper and then Percy. “You know when I said I would come to visit I did not expect this.”  


“So Piper, Jason and Will can be ready here if we need them. Percy and I will move in with you. Nico, you said you’re on a visual?” Annabeth looked over at the younger dark-haired boy.  


Nico nodded as he flipped a switch on a large remote control and an oversized drone lifted off the ground and up into the air. “Working on it now.”  


“Right. Hazel, you’re relaying information across the board.” Annabeth nodded and Will threw an end of the rope over the wall.  


“I love when she’s like this.” Percy grinned walked up to the wall. “Let’s go ladies. Bro, give me a boost.”  


Jason locked his hands together and hoisted Percy up, Will helped provide a foothold as Percy climbed to the top of the wall. “Next?” Jason offered his hands to Annabeth.  


Annabeth nodded and climbed up while reaching for Percy’s hand. Reyna followed suit bracing herself against the wall with the help of Jason and Will while Percy and Annabeth sat on top of the large stone boundary. Together the two helped lift Reyna up to the top with them.  


“Don’t drop me,” said Percy with a grin as held on to the rope and began descending down the wall. Annabeth and Reyna followed.  


“Let’s go,” whispered Reyna as she started her jog towards where the sleeping quarters were, so long as they hadn’t changed from when she had been here. The open fields around the building were empty, a basketball court in the distance had the faint outline of the baskets visible and the multistory building was just up ahead.  


In the dark of her room, Thalia slipped out of her bottom bunk bed. Hunter sat up and looked at her, the other two roommates slept easily. “Thalia, what are you doing.”  


“Hunter,” Thalia pulled her back pack out from under her bed and started pulling on her shoes. “I told you days ago I’m leaving. I’m not joking. I’m going.”  


“But now?”  


Thalia pulled the carefully packed bag over her shoulders. “Conel has an early imagery therapy with me, she should be asleep by now. Her heavy-handed helpers wandering around shouldn’t be that hard to avoid.”  


“Be careful,” hissed Hunter as Thalia swung the bag onto her back.  


Thalia nodded and put a hand on the door knob. “Wanna come? I have a brother staying nearby. I was going to go see him. Get some cash and make a break for my mom. I can help you out if you need.”  


Hunter shook her head. “I’ll be fine. I’ve kept a low profile the whole time. My ‘program’ ends next week. I’ll get out soon enough and be another success story until I can get on my own.”  


“If you’re sure.” Thali gave her friend a small and opened the door. “Thanks for everything. Be careful.”  


“If you get caught, this conversation never happened,” chuckled Hunter as she tucked herself back under her blankets.  


Thalia made her way down the hallway, stepping lightly. She wasn’t going to dare take the elevator, but the stairs should be a better option.  


Meanwhile, Annabeth made quick work of popping open the door lock on the bottom floor of the building. Percy glanced over his shoulder as the two slipped into the building.  


“We’re going to have to go floor by floor.” Reyna whispered. “I don’t know where they would keep her from here.”  


Annabeth nodded. “Percy take the first floor. I’ll take the second.”  


“And I’ll go to the third.” Reyna started up the stairs with Annabeth. “The names will be written on the board next to the doors. T. Grace.”  


“Got it,” said Percy as he slipped into the first floor.  


Annabeth nodded. “Let’s go.”  


Annabeth was about to go into the next floor when slamming could be heard from the floor above. Shoes clattering on the stairs below.  


“Percy,” mumbled Annabeth.  


Reyna’s phone began to buzz, it was Nico. “Hello?”  


“People are running towards your building from the south side. Hurry up,” said Nico on the phone.  


“Right.” Reyna shoved her phone in her pocket. “People are coming form the south. Check your floor fast. I’m going to three.” Reyna took off running up the stairs. “I’ll go to the roof to lay low if I need to.”  


“That’s not the plan.” Annabeth pushed the door open. “Run faster though!” she yelled when she saw the two men coming up the stairs. The blonde disappeared onto the second floor.  


Reyna ran down the hall, checking door plates as she went. Then she heard the yelling and the sound of fight.  


“Let me go!” yelled the voice around the corner.  


“Thalia!” she cried out and made a mad dash into the hall. Reyna found Thalia in the hands of a man trying to restrain her. He kept lifting her feet as he locked his hands around her waist and arms.  
“Settle down, you should be in bed,” the man demanded.  


“Reyna?!” Thalia stilled in his arms letting him get a better grip.  


“Let her go!” Reyna rammed her full body into the man, shoving him into a wall. “Thalia come on.” Wrestling her free of the man the Reyna grabbed her hand and pulled Thalia to her feet towards the stairs. “Hurry, Thalia.”  


“Reyna, what are you doing here?” Thalia was out of breath, but she didn’t slow down as Reyna led her up the stairs of the building.  


“I came for you.” Reyna smiled over her shoulder. “I’ll explain more later. But we need to get to the roof.” She pushed open the top door and the way to the north side of the building. “Can you climb down the side here?”  


“What do you want me to do?” Thalia looked down the building and saw two people down below, a dark haired young and a blonde woman. “Is that Percy?”  


It was then in the safety lights, that Reyna got a good look at Thalia. “Oh Thalia,” she murmured before pulling her into her and wrapping her arms around her. “I’m so sorry.” The yellow of fading bruises peppered her arms ending only at the marred electricity burns on her wrists. The bloodied fat lip stuck out under the freshly blackened eye but the defiant blue still shone brightly.  


“Reyna, I’m fine.” Thalia pull her head down to put a soft kiss on her lips. “Let’s get going.” Thalia walked over to the edge again. “How are we getting down?”  


“I haven’t gotten that far yet.”  


Reyna peered down at Annabeth and Percy and waved. Annabeth was pointing over to a corner of the building. Reyna followed her directions and saw the metal pipe running up the side of the building. “Come on.” Reyna tested the pipe carefully. It seemed like it would hold. “I don’t know if it can hold two of us at once. Can you make it down?”  


“Yes.” Thalia swung over the edge and held the pipe carefully. “I’ll see you at the bottom don’t take long.”  


Reyna held the top of the pipe as Thalia made her way down. She was just past the second floor when the door behind her burst open. “Hey! You!” yelled a man.  


Reyna looked over her shoulder and scowled. She didn’t talk to him; she swung her legs over the edges and started down the pipe.  


“Stop! Who are you?!” the man ran to the edge of the building.  


Reyna did slow down; she practically fell down the pipe just using it to slow herself before she landed on the ground roughly. Her three companions were staring up at the man on the roof.  


“Hey you three stop!” he yelled again as he pulled out a radio and started calling out other people.  


“We better get moving.” Annabeth helped Reyna to her feet. “Let’s go.”  


“How the hell did you get Percy here to help?” Thalia asked as she ran beside Reyna.  


Reyna caught her arm and helped her keep moving. “What do you mean?”  


“You never said your girlfriend was Thalia Grace.” Percy looked over his shoulder at Reyna. “Jason would have jumped at this ages ago.”  


“You have Jason here?!” Thalia grabbed Reyna’s arm. “Seriously, how the f--”  


“Less talking more running people,” Annabeth snapped. “We need to clear the fence before they catch up to us.”  


The four of them picked up the pace as they pushed on to the fence line. The large stone fence stil had their rope hanging from it.  


“No offense I’m fastest at climbing I’ll go first and help from the top,” said Annabeth as she took off up the rope. It gave out for a second until they realized on the other side they needed to hold it. Annabeth perched on top as promised. Reyna and Percy boosted Thalia up the rope before ascending themselves. The group all stood outside the property, piling into cars before they drove off.  


Thalia and Reyna sat in the back seat of her jeep, Hazel driving with Jason sitting in the passenger seat frequently looking back to check on his sister. Reyna pulled her closer with arm wrapped around her shoulders.  


Behind them the others rode in Percy’s blue SUV, demanding to see this through. It wouldn’t be long before they met up with Thalia’s mom, Beryl. Thalia dozed on and off while leaning on the her and Reyna mind in the slightest. Reyna offered, to drive for Hazel but the offer was politely declined.  


It was after midnight when they finally pulled up to as gas station the outskirts of town. A large fancy red range rover and silver chevy impala were parked waiting for them.  


A beautiful blonde woman with blue eyes stood waiting for them. She looked just like Jason. Another woman stood by with light colored silver eyes and auburn hair. Thalia glanced from the two women to Jason and Reyna. “Who brought them?”  


“I’m just here, I had nothing to do with any of it,” said Jason while he raised his hands. “dad didn’t tell me what was going on with you at all.”  


“It was me.” Reyna looked at Thalia earnestly. “Hylla helped me. We didn’t think getting you to your dad would be a good idea. And we weren’t sure if we would be able to get your mom here so we got your sister too.”  


“Step-sister,” Jason added.  


Reyna shrugged. “Either way. I hope it helps.”  


Thali grinned and kissed her while grabbing her hand and pulling her with her out of the car. “Mom,” she said brightly. “Arty.”  


“I didn’t know,” Beryl said. “I’m so sorry.” The blonde woman pulled her daughter into a hug while grabbing her son’s shoulder as well.  


“You’re coming with me.” The auburn haired woman told Thalia. “Dad won’t give you a second thought if you come with me. Beryl is making the arrangements. Thank you, Reyna.” She turned her silver eyes on to Jason. Get our sister’s bag and put it in my car.”  


“Already on it, Artemis.” Jason pushed a black bag into the back seat of the impala.  


“Thank you again, Reyna,” Artemis clapped her on the shoulder.  


Thali wrapped her arms around Reyna. “Thank you.” She kissed her again. “So, wanna meet my family?”


	15. Rewrite the Stars

**Epilogue: Rewrite the Stars,  
**

**  
_“No one can say what we get to be”_  
**

“No you’re going to be great over here.” Artemis pulled another box out of the back of the uhual. “Zoe is looking forward to get you as an assistant for the non-profit. She’s hoping you’ll be a good replacement for her on the east coast so she can come back to the west with me.”  


Thalia stopped and turned to look at her older sister. “You and Zoe?”  


“No its nothing like that.” Artemis rolled her eyes. “We’ve talked about my ace-ness before, come on now.” She pulled a box into her arms as well. “Zoe just wants an opportunity to climb the ladder a bit more. Where is your hulking girlfriend anyway? Shouldn’t she be helping pack boxes?”  


Thalia shrugged. “She had something to do with the ROTC program today. They wanted her for something before she can come home.” She looked at the quaint little house with its well manicured lawn and sighed. “You know we will figure out a way to pay you for this.”  


“Just don’t let anyone else know your ‘internship’ included housing.” Artemis laughed and followed Reyna into the tiny little one bedroom house. “Beside you’ll have a raise waiting for you once you officially start you new position.”  


“Yeah, Reyna’s stipend isn’t going to be really big, but we’ll take care of it.” Thalia glanced around at the little living room and the purple colored couch sitting in the middle of it. “She would probably benefit more living on campus.”  


“But you two wanted to live together.” Artemis shrugged and leaned against the couch where she set her own box. “And the ROTC will benefit her in the long run.”  


“It was one of the only ways her and Hylla could thing to get her away from their dad and left alone.” Thalia’s face tightened as she flicked her lip ring.”  


Artemis snorted. “Our father never makes it this far east so you should be fine. Have you heard from him?”  


Thalia shook her head. “Once you guys broke me out last summer, he demanded I finish the ‘program’ once, but he doesn’t really talk to me much anymore.”  


Artemis’ auburn fought to escape its braid as she laughed sardonically. “Of course. Good riddance. He can annoy Jason for a while. My mom always said he weas flighty and waiting for his next conquest. Never happy with anything. He still refuses to acknowledge Apollo.”  


“Your poor twin.” Thalia pulled out her phone and started to flip through a message on it.  


“He lives to make dad mad. I don’t have a clue how your mom still stays married to him.”  


“They’re never in the same room for more than fifteen minutes.” Thalia looked up from her phone. “Reyna says to come outside.”  


Artemis ticked her head to the side and followed Thalia out the door.  


“I could get used to this, declared Thalia as she watched a dozen ROTC uniform clad people climbing in and out of the u haul while passing boxes out.  


Reyna wore the loose digital camouflage pants tucked into the tops of her boots, and the tight-fitting beige t shirt. Thalia didn’t hide the look she gave her girlfriend as she sauntered up. “I brought help,” she said as she pointed over her shoulder.  


“I can see that.” Thalia switched to looking at a few of the women packing boxes into the house. “I am not disappointed. I always knew I had a thing for uniforms but hot damn.”  


Reyna’s brown eyes rolled but she pulled Thalia into kiss her once. “Lets get this unpacked.”  


Artemis started taking off for the rental car parked in front of the uhaul. “Well seeing as you don’t need me, I’m going to go catch up with Zoe.” She turned and started walking backwards. “I’ll see you at the office on Monday and you at dinner on Wednesday. Have fun moving in.” she flipped a hand in a wave for her departure.  


It didn’t take long for the ROTC group to have Thalia and Reyna unpacked. They made a few jokes about Reyna and the uhaul took the pizza dinner that they were offered and left just as unceremoniously as they arrived. The last to leave was the dark haired Kinzie.  


“Thanks again for your help,” said Reyna as she opened the door for the older student.  


She shrugged and leaned against the door frame. “No problem. Tell Hylla I said hello and she needs to get her ass back here to visit.”  


A smile broke over Reyna’s face. “In a few weeks she’ll be on shore leave and plans to head here. She’s still complaining to me that I’m headed towards the air force instead of the navy.”  


Kinzie threw her head back laughing. “Your poor sister. She’ll get over it. Have a good one.”  


Reyna made her way to the little couch and sat in the middle next to Thalia, those bright blue eyes watched her intently. “Are you happy?”  


Thalia pressed her lips together and glanced around at their little home. “Well, I have great job working for my sister’s non-profit. My girlfriend is going to college and gets to wear sexy uniforms for the ROTC. Your parents still talk to you and just want to forget I exist. My mom is visiting in December and my dad is hoping he can just ignore me here. I think I’m almost happy.” Her blue eyes settled in the corner of the room before coming back to Reyna. “Almost.”  


“What could make you happy?” Reyna gave her a half hearted grin expecting something outrageous.  


“Guido.”  


“What?”  


Thalia gestured to the stuffed llama sitting on top of a box. “Let’s name him Guido.”  


Reyna tried her best and failed not to laugh. “Fine. Guido it is. While we’re at it lets get dogs too.”  


“We should.” Thalia had a new light burst behind her eyes. “So long as it doesn’t take a year to name them.”  


“Them?” Reyna grinned mischievously while putting a hand on Thalia’s leg. “So I’m taking that as I can get as many dogs as I want.”  


Thalia’s scowl melted just as fast it showed up. “No wait just a minute here.”  


“No we’re going to have a whole dog rescue here.” Reyna crossed her leg under as she looked at her girlfriend.  


Thalia pushed her hand away. “Now don’t make me be the responsible one here.”  


“Well you are the one working while I’m in school.” Reyna laughed. “You’re practically more of an adult than.”  


“Oh don’t start that.”  


“I’m just saying you’re being the mature one here.” Reyna’s lips pursed together as the corners of her mouth tried to not pull up. “For once.”  


“I am officially offended.” Thalia laughed. “You’re going to end up with a chore list at this rate.”  


Reyna gave up on trying to hide the grin. “Might as well add bed time if you want to be strict.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit the Review button. :D  
> 


End file.
